Goodbye, Gray!
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: H I A T U S
1. Awal Dari Masalah

Haaaiiiiiii minna-chan…~

Ketemu lagi sama aku #emangpernahketemu? *dor

Saya akan membuat sekuel dari fic **Indh13**-san yang berjudul **"Buntu Ide"**. Semoga Indh-san tidak kecewa dengan fic abal ini ._.

Warning : Typo(s), Semi-canon, and maybe OOC

Yoroshiku ne minna-chan!

**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail alweees punyanya Hiro Masahima.

**Goodbye, Gray !**

**Chapter 1 : Awal dari Masalah  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**(Third Person's POV)**

Siang itu, siang yang cerah di kota Magnolia. Semua orang melakukan aktifitas-aktifitas mereka masing-masing. Mulai dari berjualan, menarik pelanggan, dan oh jangan lupa dengan toko roti yang disukai oleh sang Titania itu, dia bahkan bangun pagi-pagi untuk menyiapkan _cake_ spesial untuk Erza.

Mereka semua sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Namun ada juga yang tidak begitu semangat. Ada yang seperti baru bangun tidur, dan ada juga yang berjalan gontai.

Tapi tidak dengan dua sosok ini. tangan mereka saling bertautan, muka mereka sangat sumringah. Memancarkan aura kebahagiaan bagi setiap yang melihat mereka. Sungguh senangnya. Memang ada apa dengan mereka?

Kalian lupa? Dua insan ini baru menjalin hubungan yang lebih dalam lagi dari sekedar sahabat baik. Sang pemuda mengatakannya dengan sangat romantis dan bisa dibilang _hot_ karena dia menyatakan tanpa memakai pakaian. Sedangkan sang _blondie_ terkaget-kaget mendengar pernyataannya. Memang dia suka, tapi apakah mage es satu itu dalam mode serius? Dan 2 buah ciuman telah dibuktikan oleh pemuda itu.

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang, dalam perjalanan menuju guild mereka yang tercinta; Fairy Tail. Mereka siap untuk mengatakan pada semua orang di guild bahwa mereka telah menjalin hubungan.

"Aku penasaran apa yang akan mereka katakan tentang berita ini," ucap pria muda berparas tampan itu. Yang dipegang tangannya hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa kau terlalu gembira dengan ini sih? Respon mereka mestinya umum lah. Mengucapkan selamat atau meminta traktiran," jawab Lucy sambil terkekeh.

"Jelaslah aku senang. Baru kali ini aku dapat mengungguli _flame-head_ itu. Dia memang lemah dalam urusan begini," ucap Gray dengan senyum kemenangan.

Tiba-tiba Lucy berhenti. Dan mau tidak mau Gray juga ikut berhenti. Gray mendekat pada Lucy yang sedang menunduk. Rambut pirangnya itu menutupi sebagian wajah sang mage _celestial spirit_.

"Ada apa, Lucy? Kau ingin sesuatu?" tanya Gray.

"Kau… Melakukan ini hanya untuk menang dari Natsu 'kan? Sudah kuduga kau tidak tulus menjalin hubungan denganku," ucap Lucy dengan aura menyeramkan sebagai backgroundnya. Gray yang melihat itu agak sedikit takut juga.

"Luce… Aku tidak melakukan ini demi bola api itu. Kenapa aku harus mengorbankan cintaku hanya untuk menang dari dia? Berpikirlah jernih." ucap Gray dengan lembut. Lucy yang mendengar itu hanya mendongakkan kepalanya. Background suramnya sudah berkurang drastis. Gray menghela napas lega.

"Baiklah. Aku percaya padamu, Gray." jawab Lucy kemudian. Gray yang melihat pipi Lucy digembung-gembungkan tanda kesal, merasa geli dan akhirnya sedikit menunduk untuk menempelkan bibirnya pada pipi Lucy.

"Kau lucu sekali kalau sedang kesal, Lucyku." ucap Gray sambil tersenyum geli. Lucy hanya memerah sedikit.

Tanpa sadar, semua kejadian tadi telah menyihir semua orang untuk berdiri mematung dan mulut ternganga. Merasa diperhatikan, kedua mage Fairy Tail ini melihat sekitar. Dan benar saja, sepertinya mereka menjadi pusat perhatian.

Ada yang memerah melihat adegan mesra itu, ada yang senyum-senyum sendiri, dan lain-lain. Sedangkan tokoh utama kita ini hanya bisa nyengir dan segera menuju guild mereka.

* * *

**~ Gray Lucy ~**

* * *

Lucy dan Gray sampai di depan pintu guild. Sebelum membuka pintu itu, mereka berdua saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sama-sama menganggukkan kepala.

Mereka masuk. Dan seperti yang sudah diperkirakan mereka, semua orang melihat Gray dan Lucy dengan tatapan kaget. Semua orang yang biasanya bertarung dengan ramai itu tiba-tiba seperti di_pause_ dari kegiatan mereka.

Melihat Gray dan Lucy saling bergandengan tangan dengan mesra bukanlah hal yang biasa yang pernah dilihat guild. Bahkan, ini pertama kalinya guild melihatnya. Gray dan Lucy yang dihadiahi tatapan tanda tanya dan kaget dari guild hanya bisa nyengir dan bonus semburat merah untuk Lucy.

Mereka berdua jalan dengan santai menuju bar. Mata semua orang guild tertuju pada mereka. Sesampainya di bar, Gray berbalik dan memeluk pinggang Lucy. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Lucy semakin memerah.

"Minna! Kali ini aku akan mendeklarasikan sesuatu. Aku dan Lucy telah menjalin hubungan!" ucap Gray lantang dan dengan percaya diri.

Mulut semua orang di guild menganga. Kalau didetailkan mungkin selebar 10 cm. sedangkan Gray hanya membalasnya dengan senyum senang dan bahagia. Lucy? Jangan tanya. Dipandangi oleh orang-orang seperti itu rasanya risih dan malu.

Kriik kriik. Beberapa saat hening. Tapi yang namanya Fairy Tail, tiada hari tanpa berisik dan kericuhan. Segera saja semua orang ramai dengan gosip yang heboh dan teriakan-teriakan selamat.

"Wooaah! Lu-chan! Selamat!" kata Levy sambil menarik Lucy ke pelukannya sehingga tangan Gray pun lepas.

"Tidak kusangka kalian berdua," ucap Erza yang dengan tenang memakan kuenya.

"Kau menyuuuuu~kainya!"

"Gray ternyata laki-laki!"

"Selamat ya Lucy-san,"

Dan berbagai ucapan aneh lainnya. Lucy hanya menanggapinya dengan mengangguk dan sedikit merona. Bagaimanapun juga ucapan-ucapan orang guild itu pertama kali dialami oleh Lucy, karena Lucy tidak pernah menjalin hubungan sebelumnya.

Di tengah keramaian seperti itu, tidak satu orang pun di guild yang menyadari pemuda berambut merah muda yang sedang duduk itu. Matanya menatap nanar pada dua insan yang baru resmi menjadi pasangan itu. Bukan, bukan karena dia kesal karena kalah. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang menghujam jantungnya sehingga rasanya sakit sekali.

Natsu memegangi dadanya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dia rasakan saat ini. Melihat Lucy tersenyum senang bisa membuatnya senang juga, itu biasanya. Tapi dengan kehadiran Gray, semuanya terasa berbeda. Malah rasa sakit yang muncul di bagian dadanya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Natsu pada dirinya sendiri. Lama dia berpikir tapi dia tidak menemukan jawaban yang tepat. Tak lama kemudian setelah itu Natsu bangkit berdiri.

"Aku mau pulang. Kau bisa menyusulku nanti, Happy."

* * *

**~ Gray Lucy ~**

* * *

Seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, Fairy Tail kembali ricuh. Elfman kembali dengan kata-kata lelakinya, dan bahkan Gray tidak lupa akan kebiasaannya; bertelanjang dada. Sementara para gadis sedang asyik bergosip dengan Lucy.

"Aku kaget lho, Lucy. Kalian bisa bersama," ujar Erza.

"Ehehehe, aku juga tidak menyangka bakal seperti ini kejadiannya," jawab Lucy dengan sedikit merona.

"Pacar pertama, eh?" goda Cana sambil menyenggol lengan _blondie_ itu. Sedangkan Lucy hanya memandang sedikit kesal pada Cana.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya mengobrol, seorang gadis berbaju biru yang baru saja dari perpustakaan itu duduk di sebelah para gadis dan mulai membaca buku. Tanpa diketahui siapapun. Dan tanpa diketahui siapa pun, gadis itu terbelalak mengetahui isi pembicaraan mereka.

Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca mendengar semua penuturan mereka. Buku yang dia pegang mulai dia remas sampai sobek. Badannya bergetar hebat. Antara marah, sedih, cemburu dan kaget bercampur jadi satu.

Para gadis yang mendengar suara robekan kertas—robekan buku itu, langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dan betapa kagetnya mereka bahwa Juvia ada di situ. Semua langsung kaget dan bermuka merasa bersalah. Apalagi gadis berambut pirang itu, sepertinya dia lupa bahwa Gray mempunyai seorang penggila.

"Ng… anoo—"

"Apakah itu benar?" tanya Juvia memotong ucapan Lucy.

Juvia mendekati Lucy dengan mata berkilat-kilat walaupun mengeluarkan air mata. Lucy dan gadis-gadis merasa bersalah dan ketakutan pada Juvia yang dalam mode seperti itu. Lucy merutuki dirinya karena dia tidak memikirkan hal ini sebelumnnya.

"Ju-juvia… Maafkan aku," ujar Lucy menundukkan kepalanya. Juvia yang sudah sampai di depan Lucy hanya diam.

"Apakah itu benar? Bahwa kau dan Gray-sama telah…?" tanya Juvia kembali. Lucy hanya mengangguk pelan.

Emosi Juvia sudah tidak terbendung lagi. Dia mengangkat dagu Lucy, dan…

_*PLAK*_

"BERANINYA KAU MENDEKATI GRAY-SAMA!"

Tamparan dan teriakan itu sontak merubah guild menjadi sepi dan tegang. Semua mata tertuju pada dua orang gadis yang sedang berhadapan itu. Yang satu menunjukkan kemarahan, sedangkan yang satu menunjukkan rasa bersalah dan kesedihan.

Lucy tahu dia salah. Lucy tidak memikirkan hal ini matang-matang. Malah justru dia lupa akan mage air ini yang notabene sangat menggilai pacar barunya. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang. Yang ada hanyalah kata maaf yang muncul dari bibirnya.

"Ma…maaf," ucap Lucy untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Juvia masih dalam mode mata berkilat-kilat. Dia berjuang untuk cintanya selama beberapa lama dan gadis pirang ini dengan mudah mengambilnya? Sungguh tidak bisa diterima. Juvia tidak percaya Lucy akan berbuat sejauh ini. Memang Lucy masuk dalam daftar saingan cintanya, tapi Juvia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Lucy akan benar-benar seperti ini dengan Gray-samanya.

"MAAF? KAU HANYA BILANG MAAF? KAU TIDAK TAHU BETAPA JUVIA—"

_*PLAK*_

Sebuah tangan kekar menghentikan ucapan Juvia. Tangan itu dengan tegas dan keras menampar pipi putih milik mage air itu. Juvia hanya melebarkan matanya, dan badannya tambah menggigil melihat siapa yang menamparnya.

"Gr-gray-sama…" ucap Juvia sambil memegangi pipinya.

"Memangnya siapa kau? Kenapa kau mengatur siapa saja yang boleh dekat denganku? Dan terlebih lagi, kenapa kau menampar PACARKU?" kata Gray dengan lantang dan penuh emosi dan menekankan kata 'pacarku'.

Semua orang di guild hanya diam dan terus memperhatikan adegan 'drama' yang dimainkan oleh tiga mage itu. Semua tidak berani menginterupsi ketiganya, takut-takut malah masalahnya nanti bertambah besar.

Juvia yang mendengar pertanyaan Gray hanya diam. Dengan cepat air matanya yang sempat dibendung keluar terjun dengan bebasnya menuju pipinya yang sedikit memar. Melihat mata Gray yang penuh dengan emosi kemarahan, membuat hati Juvia menjadi semakin ciut dan takut. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang.

Dengan begitu, Juvia langsung berlari keluar guild. Dia tidak peduli dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dan badannya yang menggigil. Yang dia pikirkan hanyalah betapa jahatnya Gray. Sebegitu teganya Gray melakukan hal ini dihadapannya dan malah menamparnya dengan keras.

Tidak ada yang menghentikannya. Mereka semua terlalu takut dan kasihan dengan Juvia. Tidak ada yang tidak tahu kalau Juvia jatuh cinta setengah mati pada Gray. Dan dilukai bahkan ditampar seperti itu hatinya pasti sakit kan? Mereka semua mengerti betapa sakitnya Juvia, makanya tidak ada satupun yang ikut campur dalam urusan mereka ini.

Setelah Juvia sudah benar-benar pergi dari guild, Gray menoleh ke arah Lucy. Lucy sedang menunduk sambil menahan tangis. Gray yang tidak tega langsung menarik Lucy dalam suatu pelukan.

"Luce… Tidak apa. Aku pasti bisa mengatasinya," ucap Gray sambil mengelus-elus punggung Lucy.

"Bukan begitu, Gray… Aku hanya, hanya seperti mengkhianati teman sendiri… Hiks," jawab Lucy sesenggukan.

"Tidak. Kau tidak mengkhianatinya karena akulah yang menyatakan cintaku padamu, bukan kau. Kau terima atau tidak, itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia," balas Gray. Lucy hanya diam dalam pelukannya.

Semuanya berlalu begitu saja. Akhirnya semua orang di guild kembali dengan aktifitas mereka masing-masing tapi tidak sericuh tadi. Gray mengantar Lucy pulang dan dia sendiri kembali ke apartemennya.

Sesampai di apartemen Lucy, Gray melepaskan tangan Lucy yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Dilihatnya Lucy masih berwajah sedih sama seperti yang tadi.

"Luce, senyumlah. Aku akan mengatasi semua ini. aku janji," ucap Gray kemudian dia mengangkat dagu Lucy.

"Janji ya, Gray…"

Gray hanya menanggapinya dengan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Lucy. Lucy pun membalasnya. Bibir mereka saling berpagutan satu sama lain, tanpa menghiraukan apabila ada orang yang melihatnya.

Setelah Gray pulang, Lucy tersenyum manis. Dia bersyukur mempunyai laki-laki yang baik seperti Gray. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk membalas semua yang telah dilakukan Gray padanya? Biasanya wanita lebih unggul dalam memasak. Memasak? Aha! Lucy akan membuatkan makan malam untuk Gray.

* * *

**~ Gray Lucy ~**

* * *

Gray menidurkan dirinya di kasur. Dia agak lelah dengan hari ini walaupun tidak ada misi yang dia jalankan. Mengurusi seorang gadis memang merepotkan, pikirnya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Juvia akan bertindak sekeras itu pada Lucy. Itu jadi membuat dirinya semakin ilfeel dengan gadis berambut biru itu.

Bukannya Gray tidak peka. Gray tahu Juvia suka padanya. Tapi dia sendiri tidak punya perasaan khusus pada mage air itu. Perasaan khususnya itu dia peruntukkan untuk Lucy. Apakah itu salah?

Gray menghela napas panjang. Sepertinya dia harus bicara dengan Juvia baik-baik. Beberapa lama kemudian dia bangkit untuk mandi dan aktifitas lainnya.

Gray sudah akan ke dunia mimpi ketika sebuah suara ketukan menginterupsinya. Gray dengan malas bangun lagi dan membuka pintu. Dan alangkah kagetnya ketika ia melihat Juvia.

"Ju-juvia? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Gray yang kaget. Juvia hanya diam. Tiba-tiba tangannya mendorong Gray. Gray yang kaget dengan reaksi Juvia langsung jatuh terpental.

Dengan segera Juvia mengangkat Gray dengan _waterlock_nya menuju ke tempat tidur Gray. Gray yang tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya bisa kaget dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Juvia dengan garang menghentakkan Gray di kasurnya sendiri dan melepaskan sihir _waterloc_knya.

Juvia segera menindih tubuh Gray dengan tubuhnya ketika dia lihat Gray berusaha untuk bangun. Gray bertambah kaget ketika Juvia mulai melepaskan pakaiannya. Dan dia sendiri pun lupa kapan dia melepas pakaiannya sendiri.

"Ju-juvia… Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku Juvia!" teriak Gray frustasi. Juvia hanya diam saja dan melanjutkan pelepasan pakaiannya sendiri.

Sampai Juvia hanya berpakaian dalam saja, Juvia mendekat pada wajah Gray dan menjilat seluruh wajahnya. Gray yang sudah tidak tahan dengan perlakuan aneh Juvia berusaha menggerakkan tangannya yang ditahan oleh paha Juvia. Tapi sayangnya tidak berhasil. Sebagian besar kekuatannya sudah diserap oleh _waterlock_nya Juvia.

"Juvia! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Gray lagi dengan marah yang luar biasa. Juvia berhenti akan aktifitasnya dan menatap Gray dengan pandangan lapar dan nafsu. Juvia mengelus-elus pipi Gray.

"Gray-sama… Kau harus jadi milikku, apapun yang terjadi kau harus jadi milikku," ucap Juvia dengan nada seduktif. Juvia mengambil tangan lemas Gray dan menaruhnya di bagian dada Juvia.

"Sentuhlah aku… Gray-sama… sentuh aku…" setelah itu Juvia menutup bibirnya dengan bibir Gray.

Juvia menyuguhkan sebuah ciuman panas bak seorang artis professional. Lidahnya memagut lidah Gray yang tidak sekalipun membalasnya. Gray hanya berusaha untuk menyingkirkan gadis ini namun dia tidak bisa karena energinya habis. Bahkan dia tidak bisa memindahkan tangan yang menyuruhnya untuk menyentuh benda empuk itu.

Walaupun begitu, Gray juga seorang lelaki. Lama-kelamaan pertahanannya akan ambrol jika dia terus disuguhi seperti ini. apalagi tangan Juvia yang semula memegang pipi Gray sekarang mulai menjamah bagian Gray dengan nakal. Gray berteriak minta tolong dalam hati. Siapapun itu, tolonglah.

Dan memang, bala bantuan datang.

"OOIIII _ICE-BRAIN_! AKU PINJAM PANCINYA BOLEHH?" teriak seseorang di luar apartemen. Karena tidak ada jawaban dan pintunya terbuka, mage api itu langsung masuk tanpa aba-aba.

"HOOOI ES SIALAN! DI MANA KAU? ES—" ucapan Natsu terhenti karena dia melihat adegan Gray dan Juvia.

"Gr-gray…" ucapnya kaget dan marah. Sedangkan Juvia berhenti dalam aktifitasnya dan memandang Natsu dengan penuh senyum senang.

"Natsu… Ini tidak yang kau pikir—"

"GRAY! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENGKHIANATI LUCY!" teriak Natsu marah dan langsung berlari keluar menuju apartemen Lucy.

* * *

**~ To Be Continued ~**

* * *

Bagaimana minna-chan? Ini nggak ganti rate kan *lirik atas*

Terkesan drama banget deh ._.a

Yoroshiku ne! dimohon repiunya sebanyak-buanyaknya! #reader : emangnya elo siapa? *gantung diri*

Menurut kalian konsepku ini bagaimana?

**RnR ?**


	2. Pembalasan Yang Salah

Haiii minna-chan…~

Akhirnya aku apdet juga (O.O)b

Dozo yoroshiku minna!

Warning : Typo(s), Semi-canon and maybe OOC

**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail alweees punyanya Hiro Masahima. Never be me ;)

* * *

**Goodbye, Gray!**

**Chapter 2 : Pembalasan Yang Salah**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**(Third Person's POV)**

Natsu tidak bisa untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi emosinya ketika berlari meninggalkan apartemen itu. Wajahnya sangat merah. Bukan merah karena adegan yang telah dilihatnya tadi, tapi merah karena saking marahnya.

Melihat Gray dan Juvia melakukan hal itu di apartemen Gray, membuat otak Natsu mengeluarkan dua deduksi. Tidak tahu kenapa otaknya masih saja sempat bekerja di saat seperti ini.

Pertama. Dengan Gray yang menjadi tersangka. Gray mungkin sejak dulu telah berselingkuh dengan Juvia, melihat tadi tidak ada penolakan pada diri Juvia. Dan Lucy hanya menjadi sekedar mainan Gray saja. Serta ketegangan yang terjadi tadi siang hanyalah sebuah akting yang bagus agar tidak terjadi keanehan.

Kedua. Dengan Juvia yang menjadi tersangka. Juvia mungkin terlalu sakit hati dan berencana untuk melakukan apa saja demi mendapatkan Gray. Yah, dilihat dari sikapnya yang terlalu protektif dan agresif saat dengan Gray. Dan kejadian tadi siang bisa dibuat sebagai bukti kuat.

Lalu, mana yang benar?

Pikiran Natsu terus berputar sementara kakinya berlari kencang. Tak tahu pendapat apa yang akan diputuskan Natsu tentang adegan tadi. Kepalanya terus beradu akan negoisasi dua deduksinya.

Seketika Natsu melihat gadis berambut pirang sedang membawa sesuatu dipelukannya. Sontak kaki Natsu terhenti dan melihat siapa sebenarnya gadis itu. Natsu pun bergerak mendekat padanya. Dan ternyata, sangat tidak terduga.

"Luce…?"

"Ah! Natsu! Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" jawab gadis itu samba menyunggingkan senyum yang lebar.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya begitu, Luce. Ini sudah malam dan kau masih saja berkeliaran," ucap Natsu memperhatikan Lucy tanpa menutupi rasa khawatirnya. Sedangkan Lucy hanya mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku… mau ke rumah Gray dan makan malam bersamanya," balas Lucy.

"Hah! ?" teriak Natsu kaget. Sementara Lucy hanya mengernyitkan keningnya, tanda tidak mengerti arti teriakan Natsu.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Lucy.

Oke, sepertinya Natsu sedang bingung sekarang. Dia sekarang tidak hanya memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi di antara Gray dan Juvia, tapi juga memikirkan jantungnya yang berdetak cepat semenjak ada Lucy di dekatnya.

Dia tidak tahu hal ini disebut apa, tapi dia tahu, kalau dia ingin sekali berada di samping Lucy. Dia ingin dekat. Selalu bersama setiap waktu. Pada awalnya dia berpikir mungkin dia telah jatuh cinta pada kasur Lucy yang super empuk itu, tapi dia mulai merasakan ada yang berbeda.

Tapi semenjak Lucy telah resmi menjadi milik Gray, dia merasa bahwa Lucy sangat jauh. Sangat jauh. Bahkan Natsu belum sehari mengetahui bahwa Lucy dan Gray sudah berpacaran. Entah kenapa, Natsu tidak ingin Lucy bersama-sama dengan Gray. Lucy hanya boleh dekat dengannya.

Dan, apa yang harus Natsu lakukan sekarang? Dengan fakta bahwa Lucy akan segera melihat adegan yang menurut Lucy akan sangat menyakitkan. Dia tidak ingin air mata mengalir dari pipi Lucy, tapi dia juga tidak ingin Lucy bersama dengan Gray.

Lucy harus tetap dekat denganku. Ya, harus. Dan cara ini mungkin bisa berhasil, pikir Natsu.

"Natsu…? Kenapa kau ini?" tanya Lucy menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan Natsu. Yang Lucy lakukan akhirnya membuat Natsu sadar juga dari _daydreaming_nya.

"…" Natsu hanya menatap Lucy dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ada apa sih kau ini? Kau mau kemana memangnya?" tanya Lucy sekali lagi dan melipat tangannya dengan kesal karena sedari tadi Natsu tidak membalas ucapannya.

"Ikut aku!" ucap Natsu akhirnya. Dia menggandeng tangan kanan Lucy dan menuju apartemen Gray kembali.

* * *

**~ Gray Lucy ~**

* * *

Gray yang terkaget-kaget dengan hadirnya Natsu secara spontan mempunyai kekuatan untuk merobohkan Juvia. Entahlah, saat ini di hati Gray adalah ketakutan dan kekhawatiran yang sangat. Bukan tidak mungkin kalau Natsu akan mengatakan hal ini pada Lucy 'kan? Walaupun dia sangat tidak peka dengan urusan yang begitu, tapi Natsu juga laki-laki.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Gray mendorong Juvia dan akhirnya mereka berubah posisi. Juvia, masih dengan _underwear_nya, berada di bawah Gray dan Gray berada tepat di atasnya, bertelanjang dada.

"G-gray-sama…" ucap Juvia dengan nada seduktif. Gray yang sudah tidak punya waktu untuk terangsang hanya bisa menggertakkan gigi-giginya.

Mukanya merah. Sangat. Gray terlihat sangat murka pada gadis yang berada di bawahnya itu. Matanya menatap tajam di bawah. Seakan-akan dia adalah harimau yang menerkam mangsanya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan hal bodoh ini, kau GADIS GILA!" tanya Gray -atau bisa dikatakan sebagai teriakan- pada Juvia. Juvia yang melihat kemarahan dan kemurkaan Gray tiba-tiba mengeluarkan air mata.

"Gray-sama… Kau harus jadi milikku… Apapun yang terjadi… Kau harus tetap…" ucap Juvia terbata-bata sesenggukan.

Mendengar ucapan Juvia, Gray langsung bangkit dari posisinya dan memunggungi Juvia. Sementara Juvia bangkit duduk di tepi tempat tidur dengan masih berlinang air mata.

"Cih. Aku sudah bilang kan kalau aku dengan Lucy. Jadi ini reaksimu? Kau sungguh gadis gila yang tidak tahu diri," ucap Gray dengan dingin.

Menangis. Hanya itulah yang bisa Juvia lakukan setelah Gray memunggunginya dan berkata-kata dingin. Kata-katanya sangat menusuk. Dia hanya ingin Gray jadi miliknya, apa itu salah? Juvia tidak tahu letak kesalahan dari sikapnya.

"G-gray-sama…"

"Sekarang, aku mau ke apartemen Lucy. Kau harus sudah tidak ada sebelum aku kembali ke sini lagi!" bentak Gray lalu meninggalkan Juvia.

Belum sempat Gray melangkahkan kakinya ke depan apartemennya, ternyata ada dua sosok yang sangat dikenalnya sedang menghadang langkahnya untuk keluar.

"Lu-luce…? Kau…" ucap Gray terbata-bata namun setelah Gray melihat siapa di sebelahnya, matanya menjadi tajam dan dingin.

"Err… Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa Natsu menarik-narikku seperti ini," jawab Lucy. Gray tidak membalas kata-katanya.

"Kau tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Tolong jangan memperumit masalah ini," ucap Gray kemudian pada sosok berambut merah jambu itu. Sedangkan pria yang diajak bicara itu hanya menatap tajam juga ke arah mage es itu.

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan yang sebenarnya," sahut Natsu dengan tak kalah dinginnya. Lalu dia segera menarik tangan Lucy lagi untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen Gray. Hampir, setelah sebuah tangan kekar menahan mereka berdua.

"Kalian tidak boleh masuk! Kalian sudah salah paham akan kejadian ini!" ucap Gray menghadangi mereka berdua.

"Apa yang kalian maksud sih? Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali," ucap Lucy dengan pandangan bingung.

"Lucy, kau sebaiknya pulang dan kita akan mengadakan kencan besok." jawab Gray menatap manic coklat itu. Sementara Natsu tetap saja berusaha menerobos pertahanan Gray.

"Lucy-san…?"

Sontak ketiganya menoleh ke arah belakang dan menemukan seorang gadis dengan baju biru yang belum dikaitkan satu sama lain. Ketiganya langsung berekspresi kaget, marah, dan bingung.

Suara itu. Gadis gila itu! Kenapa dia muncul di saat seperti ini? Batin Gray stres. Dia berusaha untuk menahan kedua orang ini untuk tidak masuk dan malah Juvia sendiri yang menunjukkan dirinya? Gadis itu memang benar-benar gila!

Sementara Lucy berdiri membeku. Mata coklatnya melebar tanda sangat kaget akan pemandangan yang ada di depannya ini. Dia baru saja memiliki pacar pertama, dan baru saja hatinya diretakkan? Kenapa keindahan cinta itu hanya di awalnya saja?

_*BRAK*_

"Lucy, tunggu. Aku bisa jelaska-"

_*PLAK*_

"JELASKAN SENDIRI PADA JUVIA!" ucap Lucy sambil berlari menjauhi apartemen bernuansa biru itu.

Natsu yang masih memandang Gray dengan marah, akhirnya berlari juga menyusul Lucy yang mungkin kembali pulang ke rumahnya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Lucy kembali ke pelukanmu." ucap Natsu dingin kemudian dia berlari meninggalkan Gray yang kaget dan Juvia yang mulai meneteskan air mata lagi.

* * *

**~ Gray Lucy ~**

* * *

"Luce…" panggil Natsu melewati jendela Lucy.

"Jangan ganggu aku. Kumohon," jawab Lucy yang sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya dan menatap kosong.

"Luce." ucap Natsu dengan tegas dan lembut. Dia kemudian mendekat pada Lucy dan mendekapnya erat.

Lucy yang sedari tadi berusaha untuk tidak menangis, langsung meneteskan beribu-ribu air mata. Tidak kuat dengan kehangatan yang diberikan sang salamander.

Sementara Natsu hanya bisa diam dan menatap Lucy dengan sedih di pelukannya. Dia tahu sekarang, kenapa dia tidak ingin Lucy menjauh. Itu karena dia tidak ingin Lucy sedih. Dia tidak mau melihat air matanya berjatuhan dengan menyedihkan. Karena hanya dialah yang sanggup membahagiakan Lucy.

Aku harus menjauhkan Luce dari es brengsek itu, pikir Natsu. Lalu dia mendekatkan diri ke kepala Lucy. Lucy yang sudah agak reda tangisannya, mendongak dan mendapati dahi Natsu segera mendarat ke dahi Lucy.

"Luce… Aku tidak mau melihat air matamu yang mengalir dengan sia-sia. Aku ingin kau berada di sampingku, Luce. Jangan dekat-dekat lagi dengan si brengsek itu. Tetaplah bersamaku," ucap Natsu panjang lebar. Lucy hanya menatap mata sipit itu dengan terpana.

"Na-natsu…"

Entah apa yang membuat Natsu bergerak mendekati bibir _blondie_ itu dan menempelkan bibirnya. Entahlah, dia hanya ingin. Yah, Natsu memang seorang laki-laki dan dia tidak mungkin tidak memiliki naluri lelaki.

Lucy membelalakkan matanya ketika Natsu mengecupnya. Tapi tak lama kemudian Lucy menutup matanya dan membalas kecupan Natsu. Lucy cukup kaget bahwa Natsu ternyata cukup pandai dalam hal seperti ini.

Semakin lama, kecupan mereka berubah menjadi ciuman yang ganas dan seperti saling membutuhkan satu sama lain.

"…Natsu benar-benar menyuuuuu~kainya,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ To Be Continued ~**

* * *

Makin ke sini makin gak jelas ya… -,-"

Dan aku minta maaf kalo ada yang nggak nyaman dengan sikap Juvia yang kemarin! Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan betapa gilanya Juvia pada Gray, itu saja.

Dan minta maaf juga kalau chapter 2 ini sedikit pendek dari chapter 1. Ampuun *siap untuk digantung*

Bales repiuw ah~

**Bebeldragneel : **Iya akhirnya aku bikin cerita lagi, terima kasih atas repiuwnya :D

**MishaArsellecLune : **Oke. Terima kasih udah repiu :)

**Indh13 : **Ehehehehh *cengengesan geje*. Syukurlah kalo Indh-neesan seneng ;) Yah, karena di fic Indh-neesan sangat banyak adegan kiss, aku jadinya ketularan(lho?) XDD Juvia sama Natsu nggak aku pair kan kok, nanti sama siapa itu rahasia dapur XDD terma kasih udah repiu :D

**Bjtatihowo : **Aiih. Gomenasai gomenasai gomenasai *nunduk* telah bikin Bj-san tidak selera untuk baca fic *pundung* tapi terima kasih telah repiu :D

**Luca :** Iya. Ini udah apdet XD terima kasih udah repiu.

**Lucia Heartbuster : **Oke. Terima kasih udah repiu yaa :D

**Someone Mad : **Yaah, aku cuma mau menggambarkan betapa cintanya Juvia pada Gray sampai segitunya. Terima kasih udah repiuw :D

**Crown THE Empire : **Hehehe. Karena ini fic GraLu, ntar yg jadi ya GraLu. Tapi masih berliku-liku jalannya Xd terima kasih telah repiuu :)

**Saika Tsuruhime : **Maafkan dakuu Saika-chan karena membuat anda merinding! Tapi diperiksa dulu sekitar, mungkin yang buat Saika-chan merinding bukan Cuma fic ini? #nakutin deh *digantung Saika-chan* Saika-chan punya OC? Gimana itu? :3 terima kasih udah repiu yaa.

Yoosh. Maafkan segala kesalahan dan ketidaknyamanan yang telah aku perbuat ini yaa.

Last, hontouni arigatou gozaimasu telah baca fic ini.

**Mind to RnR?**


	3. Pelarian Natsu

Yooosh minna-chan. Apdet ke 3 kalinya :)

Sepertinya readernya berkurang yaa, ada apa ini ada apa ini ada apa ini ada apa ini ada apa ini ada apa *dilempar sandal*?

Semoga ini tidak mengecewakan kalian! *berdoa di kuil*

Warning : Typo(s), Semi-Canon dan (berharap untuk tidak) OOC

**Disclaimer : **Fairy Tail alweees punyanya Hiro Masahima. Saya cumin alias cuman minjem Xd

* * *

**Goodbye, Gray!**

**Chapter 3 : Pelarian Natsu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**(Third Person's POV)**

"Ah, _ohayou_ Lucy," sapa seorang mage cantik yang sedang membersihkan gelas-gelas di bar guild.

"Hn. _Ohayou_ Mira-san." jawab Lucy sambil terduduk lesu. Mirajane yang menyadari ada yang aneh dengan sikap Lucy menautkan kedua alisnya.

Mirajane pun bertanya apa yang terjadi. Tapi Lucy dengan lincah menolak untuk bercerita dan berkilah hanya sekedar capek. Merasa bahwa Lucy sedang tidak ingin diganggu, Mirajane pun tidak bertanya secara lanjut dan memberinya sebuah minuman segar untuk menenangkannya.

Lucy masih bergelut dengan pikirannya. Gray, Natsu dan Juvia. Tiga orang itulah yang sedang bertarung di dalam pikiran mage stellar spirit ini. Otaknya bergumul antara kaget, sedih dan tidak percaya dengan semua kejadian tadi malam.

Ini tentang Gray dan Juvia. Tidak menyangka akan seperti ini. Apa Gray dia putuskan saja jika hari ini dia bertemu Gray? Dia tahu memang Juvia sangat terobsesi dengan pacar barunya itu, tapi bukankah dia masih punya akal sehat? Kenapa dia sampai begitunya dengan Gray?

Tapi, Lucy bukanlah orang yang berpikir pendek. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mendengarkan penjelasan dari masing-masing pihak. Jika keduanya mengatakan hal yang sama, mungkin Gray tidak benar-benar melakukan hal ini.

Dan ini tentang Natsu. Perkataan romantis—yang tidak disadari oleh Natsu dan ciuman yang lumayan menenangkan hati itu. Apakah itu berarti… Natsu mengambil alihnya dari Gray? Apakah kemarin itu sebuah pernyataan cinta? Bisa saja sih. Tapi apa Natsu sudah peka terhadap hal-hal seperti itu?

Lucy tidak mau menjadi gede rasa. Tidak mungkin kan Natsu menyukainya… Tindakan kemarin itu hanya untuk menenangkannya sebagai partner. Ya. Lagipula Natsu kan disukai oleh temannya sejak kecil itu, jadi tidak mungkin Natsu kemarin sedang menyatakan cinta.

'_tep'_

Sentuhan lembut di pundak _blondie_ itu membuatnya menoleh ke arah orang yang sedang menepuk kecil bahunya.

"Lucy-san… Juvia rasa kita perlu bicara," ucap orang itu dengan nada sedih.

Lucy pun kaget dengan orang yang menepuk bahunya itu. Walaupun di hatinya muncul segala emosi ketika melihat gadis air itu, tapi Lucy mencoba untuk bersikap dewasa. Dia sudah memprediksi bahwa gadis ini akan menjelaskan semuanya—tidak tahu itu benar atau tidak.

Dan kembali ke komitmen awal Lucy bahwa dia akan mendengarkan setiap versi cerita darinya dan Gray, Lucy menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengikuti Juvia untuk keluar dari guild—tidak akan terbayangkan kalau semua orang di guild mengetahui kabar ini.

Sesampainya di taman kota, Juvia dan Lucy segera mengambil duduk di bawah sebuah pohon yang rindang. Taman kota yang masih sepi, mengingat jam berapa pagi ini. Walaupun begitu, warga-warga di sekitar situ sudah mulai melakukan aktifitas mereka masing-masing.

Keheningan menyapa mereka berdua. Yang satu menatap lurus ke depan, sedangkan yang satu menunduk dalam-dalam. Lucy sepertinya sedang dalam mode kosong seperti kemarin di tempat tidurnya. Matanya sayu dan tenggelam di pikirannya. Berusaha untuk tidak meledak—dia harus bertambah dewasa dalam menghadapi masalah.

"Se-sebenarnya, Lucy-san… Gray tidak bersalah atas kejadian kemarin. Juvialah yang melakukannya," ucap Juvia.

"…"

"Setelah mendengar bahwa kalian berdua berpacaran, Juvia marah dan tidak bisa apa-apa setelah ditampar dan mendengar perkataan Gray. Lalu kemudian Juvia memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar Gray tetap menjadi milik Juvia… Dan—"

"Dan kau menggunakan cara 'itu' untuk mengikat Gray, begitu?" potong Lucy dengan nada datar. Sedangkan Juvia hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Ma-maafkan Juvia. Juvia tahu ini salah. Juvia menyesal. Juvia sudah merelakan Gray untukmu, Lucy-san. Cinta tidak harus… Memiliki… Bu-bukan?" ucap Juvia dengan sesenggukan di akhir kalimatnya.

_Dia bahkan tidak menggunakan embel-embel sama nya lagi pada Gray. Apakah dia bersungguh-sungguh?_ ucap Lucy dalam hati.

Lucy melihat Juvia menangis deras dengan penuh kesedihan dan penyesalan menguar dari dirinya. Disebut tidak percaya, Lucy sudah mulai kasihan dengan Juvia. Disebut percaya, Lucy pun belum seratus persen mempercayai apa yang telah Juvia katakan.

"Kalau Gray memang mengatakan hal yang sama denganmu, aku memaafkanmu." ucap Lucy dengan nada—yang lagi-lagi datar.

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Lucy beranjak bangun dan meninggalkan Juvia sendirian yang masih berlinang air mata.

"Lucy-san… Jangan pernah kau sakiti Gray,"

* * *

**~ Gray Lucy ~**

* * *

"Lucy…~" sebuah bola biru dengan mudahnya meluncur di depan dada Lucy. Sedangkan Lucy hanya diam dan melihat bola biru—kucing biru itu dengan muka datar.

"Kenapa kau di sini? Lebih baik kau bersama Wendy dan Charle." ucap Lucy.

"Awe… Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat pada pasangan baru ini! Ternyata Natsu berani juga! Aye!" ucap Happy dengan muka _innocent_nya. Lucy yang mendengar jawaban Happy hanya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Pasangan apa?"

"Kau dan Natsu pacaran kan? Aku kemarin lihat—" ucapan Happy terpotong karena Lucy menutupi mulutnya dengan paksa.

"Kau tahu. Aku dan Natsu tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Mengerti!" ucap Lucy dengan _background_ horror dan tajam.

"A-ayeee _sir_…"

Karena merasa tidak sedang _mood_ untuk melakukan misi, akhirnya Lucy kembali pulang ke rumahnya.

Sesampainya di rumah pun, Lucy tetap melamun. Pena yang sedari tadi dia pegang—untuk menulis novelnya itupun tidak mengeluarkan setetespun tinta. Padahal dari tadi Lucy sudah memegangnya dengan erat. Dengan kesal Lucy menghela napas keras.

"Kalau terkena _writer's block_ seperti ini… Aku jadi ingat—"

"Denganku?" ucap suara _baritone _yang tengah memeluk Lucy dari belakang. Lucy pun tersentak kaget. Tapi kemudian wajahnya menjadi datar kembali.

"Luce…" panggil pria itu. Sedangkan Lucy tidak bergeming dari tempatnya duduk.

Beberapa lama tetap dalam posisi itu tidaklah nyaman bagi seseorang yg memeluknya. Dengan sedikit paksaan pria itu mengangkat Lucy dan menidurkannya di tempat tidurnya yang empuk itu.

"Lucy, dengarkan aku. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa terhadap Juvia," ucap Gray dengan mantap. Kedua tangannya memenjara Lucy sedangkan matanya menatap lurus ke arah iris coklat itu.

"…"

"Aku dipaksa, kau tahu. Sepertinya Juvia itu tidak bisa merelakanku dengan baik dan benar," lanjut Gray.

_Kesaksian mereka berdua : cocok. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Memaafkannya dan kembali percaya padanya?_ Pikir Lucy dengan bimbang.

"Aku tahu kau sekarang pasti sedang bingung. Maafkan aku. Buktiku adalah bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu, Luce." ucap Gray.

"Percayalah padaku akupun rindu kamu, ku akan pulang. Pulang menuju hatimu." tambah Gray kemudian dia mulai menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Lucy.

Lucy tidak menolak, dia malah menerima dan membalas ciuman Gray. Tanpa terasa air matanya keluar dengan bebas. Walaupun sakit karena harus memaafkan, tapi apa daya cintalah yang mengalahkan semuanya.

"… Jadi begitu ya," ucap seseorang dari arah jendela.

Sontak suara itu membuat dua insan ini segera melepaskan diri masing-masing dan melihat siapa yang telah mengganggu momen mereka. Terlihat seorang pria muda berambut merah muda sedang memandang mereka berdua dengan sakit dan kecewa.

"Aku sudah menenangkanmu dan menghiburmu dari perselingkuhan si brengsek ini tapi kau malah dengan mudahnya kembali kepadanya?" ucap pemuda itu dengan nada marah dan kecewa.

"Semuanya salah paham. Dan aku memaafkan Gray." jawab Lucy dengan nada tenang, meskipun hatinya masih bergemuruh.

"Lalu apa gunanya aku menghiburmu hah? Apa gunanya aku menemanimu semalaman? Apa gunanya aku mengucapkan PENGAKUANKU padamu?" ucap Natsu dengan menekankan kata pengakuan.

Mata Lucy terbelalak. Jadi kemarin Natsu benar-benar sadar dan mengucapkan kata-kata cinta?

"_Flame head_, kau benar-benar mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, eh?" ucap Gray yang tidak percaya dengan fakta Natsu menyatakan cintanya—meskipun terselubung.

"Maafkan aku, Natsu. Tapi aku—"

"Sudahlah. Tidak berguna aku ini bagimu. Semoga kau bahagia." ucap Natsu tersenyum sedih kemudian beranjak pergi dari rumah Lucy.

Ketika Natsu sudah akan melompat jendela, Natsu terdiam sebentar karena ucapan Lucy dan menoleh padanya. Tapi kemudian dia tetap melanjutkan aktifitasnya—melompati jendela.

"Kukira kau tidak peka dengan perasaan Lisanna,"

* * *

**~ Gray Lucy ~**

* * *

_Lisanna, eh?_

Gadis berambut putih pendek yang telah menjadi temannya sejak kecil, menyukainya? Benarkah itu? Kenapa Natsu tidak merasakannya?

Ah. Selama ini jika Lisanna dekat-dekat dengannya, dia selalu menganggapnya sebagai adik perempuan. Jadi dia tidak benar-benar memperhatikan bagaimana wajah dan ekspressi Lisanna saat bersamanya.

Mungkinkah?

Tapi, hati Natsu baru saja tersayat menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil. Jarum yang bernama Lucy itu telah menusuk-nusuk hatinya. Sakit. Kecewa. Hanya itulah yang saat ini Natsu bisa rasakan.

Natsu melangkah dengan berat hati menuju guild. Dengan perasaan kacau balau dia meminta Mirajane bir sampai satu _barrel_ dia habiskan. Mirajane menatap Natsu dengan pandangan khawatir dan bingung, ada apa dengan Natsu ini?

Begitu pula dengan gadis mage _take-over_ ini. Matanya menatap khawatir dan sedih menatap pemuda api itu. Tak lama kemudian Natsu pingsan terkapar di atas meja bar. Melihat itu gadis itu langsung menghampirinya dan menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya agar segera sadar.

Beberapa kali gadis itu mencoba, pemuda itu tetap tidak bergeming sedikitpun dari pingsannya. Akhirnya Mirajane menyuruh adiknya itu untuk mengantar Natsu pulang—semenjak Happy ikut Wendy dan Charle untuk melaksanakan sebuah misi bersama Erza barusan.

* * *

**~ Gray Lucy ~**

* * *

"Luce… hik! Tega hik! nya… Kau… hik!" ucap Natsu tanpa sadar ketika dia dalam gendongan samping Lisanna menuju rumahnya.

_Jadi dia mabuk seperti ini karena Lucy, eh?_ pikir Lisanna sedih dan cemburu. Walaupun begitu dia tetap membawa Natsu kembali pulang.

Setelah sampai di rumah Natsu, Lisanna menidurkan Natsu. Dia duduk di tempat tidur tepat samping Natsu dan memandang wajah polos itu lekat-lekat. Tak habis pikir kenapa dia menyukai pemuda bodoh seperti ini.

Lisanna pun mendengar seruan-seruan Natsu yang berhubungan dengan Lucy. Begitu terus setiap menit. Lisanna tersenyum sedih ketika mendapati bahwa Natsu sebenarnya menyukai Lucy. Dia—bahkan semua orang di guild tahu bahwa Gray dan Lucy sudah berpacaran. Walaupun begitu, sebagai seorang gadis dia tetap merasa cemburu dan sedih.

Sesungguhnya dia ada di dekatmu, Natsu. Kenapa kau tak pernah menyadari itu? Dia selalu menunggumu. Dia selalu mendekatimu. Dia selalu bersamamu. Kenapa kau hanya menganggapku teman biasa?

Tes.

Sebuah air mata menyadarkan Natsu dari tidur—yang lumayan panjangnya itu.

"Lisanna?" ucap Natsu pelan. Kepalanya terasa berat sekali. Tapi walaupun begitu dia berusaha untuk duduk menghadap Lisanna.

"Lisanna? Kenapa kau menangis? Hei," ucap Natsu sambil menyeka air mata Lisanna. Lisanna hanya kaget dan tersenyum.

"E-eh? Kau sudah sadar, Natsu? Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanya Lisanna.

_Aku pasti mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak selama aku tidak sadarkan diri,_ pikir Natsu memandang Lisanna yang sedang tersenyum dipaksakan.

"Ka-kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya. Jangan mabuk seperti ini lagi lho," ucap Lisanna dengan cengiran cerianya—setidaknya itulah yang Lisanna mau.

Sebelum beranjak pergi lebih jauh, Lisanna mematung mendengar perkataan Natsu dan segera membalikkan badannya dengan wajah kaget.

"…Apakah kau menyukaiku, Lisanna?"

"A-apa yang kau katakan? Darimana kau dapat informasi seperti itu?" tanya Lisanna bertubi-tubi dan mukanya memerah salah tingkah.

Natsu tidak menjawab, dia berdiri—dengan susah payah dan mendekati Lisanna. Lalu dia memegang kedua pundak Lisanna.

"Na-natsu… Apa yang—"

_*CUP*_

Hanya sedetik. Natsu mencium Lisanna tepat di bibirnya. Kemudian dia memeluk Lisanna dengan erat—agar dia bisa sedikit menopang tubuhnya yang belum begitu kuat untuk berdiri.

Lisanna hanya mematung menyadari yang terjadi. Beberapa saat kemudian Lisanna mengeluarkan air mata tetapi tetap tersenyum, dia membalas pelukan Natsu.

_Natsu… Tidak apa-apa kau jadikan aku pelarianmu. Asal kau nanti akhirnya akan berpaling sepenuhnya padaku, apa yang harus dipermasalahkan?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~ To Be Continued ~**

* * *

Yooosh minna-chan…

This is it. Fyuuuh akhirnya jadi juga ^o^b

Mau bales repiu~

**bjtatihowo :** Ah nggak juga, cuma nambahin nama tengah doang, XD aww, begitukah? Terima kasih Bj-san udah mau review :)

**Indh13 : **Indh-san… *sweatdropped* XD iya itu Happy, siapa lagi coba? Wkwwkk. Terima kasih udah review :D

**Lucia Heartbuster : **Yaah, Natsu mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan! Hajar aja dia tuh *tepar dihajar Natsu duluan* XDD Juvia memang sedang cemburu tuli! Ehh cemburu buta ya gitu itu Xd okeee okee ini udah apdet! Ampuun Lucia-san? Wkwkk XDD. Makasih udah mau review :D

Oke deh. Oh ya asal kalian tau, di chapter ini aku sisipkan beberapa kalimat dari 2 lagu Indonesia looh Xd ada yang ngerasa? Di antara kalimat-kalimatnya Gray dan paragraf deskripsi perasaan Lisanna.

Pesan author : Lisanna, maaph yaa udah jadiin kamu seperti ini di fic aku… karena pada dasarnya aku ini NaLu, jadi agak nggak rela gituu kalo ama kamu… *dibacok NaLi FC*

Okee minna. Hontou ni arigato gozaimasu telah baca fic gaje ini :D

Dimohon reviewnya?

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	4. Jangan Paksa Aku

Minna…! Hishashiburi ne…! aku ganti penname…! #gakadayangnanya

#digantung #dibunuh #digoreng #dibakar jama'ah

Minna-chan gomenasaaaaai aku hiatus selama beberapa minggu kemaren… Gomen juga nggak bilang kalo hiatus, bingung nyampeinnya dimana? XDD terus sesudah nggak hiatus, aku malah nggak tahu ini fic mau dikemanain #ciaaa.

Dozo yoroshiku minna!

Warning : Typo(s), semi-canon, dan (berharap untuk tidak) OOC

**Disclaimer** : Hiro Mashima poenya dah polepel pokokna.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Day-chan Dragneel presents**

**.**

_**Goodbye**_**, Gray!**

**Chapter 4 : Jangan Paksa Aku**

.

.

.

* * *

**(Third Person's POV)**

Matahari sudah menunjukkan kehadirannya. Burung-burung pun tidak pernah absen untuk mengeluarkan suara kicauan yang merdu. Suara yang membuat seorang mage _blondie _terpaksa membuka iris coklatnya.

Hari sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Dengan malas gadis itu bangkit dari tidurnya untuk duduk. Hampir—karena sebuah tangan kekar menahan pinggangnya sehingga dia tidak bisa bergerak bebas. Dia jatuh tertidur lagi dan melirik horror pada seseorang yang di sampingnya.

Gray.

Sejak kapan dia tertidur dengan Gray di sini? Buru-buru Lucy melihat pakaiannya. Masih lengkap. Lucy menghela napas lega. Dia tidak ambil pusing dengan Gray yang memang selalu _topless_—bahkan sampai saat ini.

Lucy tidak begitu mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Seingatnya dia dan Gray sedang mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan atas rukunnya mereka kembali. Kau bisa bilang kalau itu terlalu berlebihan tapi bagi mereka berdua tidak. Di apartemen Lucy, dengan beberapa kaleng bir dan makanan-makanan kecil. Duduk berdua, mengobrol bersama.

Ingatan Lucy terhenti saat itu juga. Tidak bisa mengingat hal yang lain lagi. Ah, mungkin Lucy terlalu capek atau karena mabuk—yang jelas dia tidak sadar setelah itu. Sudahlah, toh Gray tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya—belum melakukan apa-apa padanya.

Lucy menoleh lagi pada sosok mage es itu. Dipandangnya wajah lelaki itu dengan lembut. Tidak tahu ada dorongan apa Lucy mendekatkan dirinya ke Gray dan mengecup bibirnya pelan. Setelah beberapa saat, Lucy menarik dirinya kembali—kira-kira begitulah niatnya, karena tanpa diduga tangan Gray yang masih bergelayut manja di pinggang Lucy menarik Lucy untuk sebuah _French kiss_ yang lebih dalam.

"_Ohayou_, Luce," ucap Gray dengan lembut dan sedikit terengah-engah.

"Kau mesum," ucap Lucy tanpa memberi salam balik pada laki-laki di sampingnya ini. Gray hanya mendengus geli.

"Kan kau yang mulai. Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku meminta lebih dari yang manis seperti tadi," ucap Gray setengah tertawa. Lucy hanya memerah dan memandang Gray kesal.

"Te-terserah," ucap Lucy kesal lalu dia bangkit untuk berdiri dan bersiap untuk mandi.

* * *

**~ Gray Lucy ~**

* * *

"Ara ara… Lihat pasangan muda Fairy Tail telah sampai di guild," ucap sosok gadis berambut putih yang sedang membersihkan piring di bar.

Lucy dan Gray hanya _blushing_ ketika semua orang juga mulai menggoda mereka. Lucy terus menuju bar sedangkan Gray duduk di salah satu bangku guild.

"Bagaimana malammu?" tanya Cana dengan nada menggoda.

"Ma-malam apa?" ucap Lucy gelagapan. Semua gadis yang nimbrung di situ terkikik geli.

"Araa, kukira kalian sudah—"

"Kalian gila? Aku tidak melakukannya bodoh!" potong Lucy dari perkataan Evergreen.

"Tapi kalian selalu datang ke guild bersama-sama. Bukankah itu mencurigakan?" ucap Levy menggoda.

"I-itu…"

"Kau juga tampak lebih ceria hari ini. Pasti kemarin terjadi sesuatu kan?" ucap Cana.

"Bu-bukan itu maksud—"

"Katakan padaku. Kau tidak tidur sendiri lagi kan?" tambah Erza.

"BA-BAHKAN NATSU DULU PUN SE-SERING BEGITU! APA AKU TIDAK BOLEH JIKA AKU TIDUR DENGAN—" teriakan Lucy terhenti ketika dia akan mengatakan sesuatu. Apalagi sekarang semua orang di guild melihatnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Dengan siapa, Lu-chan?" tanya Levy dengan nada menggoda.

Lucy hanya diam tanpa kata. Pipinya sudah semerah kepiting yang direbus. Lucy menundukkan sedikit kepalanya. Gray yang juga sedang duduk hanya bisa mendecih pelan dan kesal ketika semua orang di guild menggodanya. Yah walaupun mukanya juga merah.

"Gray! Tak kusangka kau senekat itu," ucap Max.

"Gray memang laki-laki!" ucap Elfman.

"Graaay… Kau harus menikahinya dulu, bodoh. Aku saja menikahi Bisca dulu," ucap Alzack menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini akan menjadi masalah, khehee," ucap Gajeel dengan seringaian khasnya—sambil tetap memakan perabotan yang terbuat dari besi.

Dan banyak godaan dari semua anggota Fairy Tail. Godaan-godaan itu sukses membuat target mereka _blushing_ berat tidak karuan. Mereka memang tidur seranjang kemarin, tapi mereka berani bersumpah tidak melakukan apapun—selain kecupan mesra di bibir satu sama lain.

Merasa ada kesalahpahaman di antara mereka dan semua anggota guild, Gray pun berteriak—dan tanpa diduga Lucy pun berpikiran sama dan ikut berteriak.

"Ka…"

"Ka…"

"KAMI TIDAK MELAKUKAN APAPUN!" teriak kedua insan itu secara bersamaan. Kaget, Gray dan Lucy pun saling berpandangan.

"Itu membuat kalian menjadi tambah mencurigakan, bodoh," ucap Evergreen terkikik geli.

"Me-memang benar kalau kami… err… ti-tidur bersama TAPIII… ka-kami tidak melakukan apapun!" ucap Gray terbata-bata karena malu. Lucy pun hanya bisa ingin keluar dari guild ini dan terjun ke jurang untuk melepaskan rasa malunya.

"Kalian BELUM melakukan apapun," sanggah Erza tersenyum penuh arti dan menekankan kata 'belum'.

"_U-urusaii_!" ucap Gray mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya.

"Ne, Lu-chan, aku harap kau memintanya untuk melamarmu dulu sebelum hal itu terjadi," ucap Levy menggoda dan mengedipkan satu matanya. Lucy yang dari tadi hanya duduk diam hanya mengembangkan senyum seringaian yang tidak terlihat Levy.

"Oh, begitu? Tapi aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika Gray mulai ganas. Kalau Gajeel bagaimana?" tanya Lucy sendu dan sedikit memancing.

"Gajeel? Dia itu juga seperti itu. Tapi aku tidak mau melakukannya dulu kalau aku belum dilamar," ucap Levy menerawang.

"Hooo? Apakah Gajeel juga biasanya menemanimu tidur setiap malam?" tanya Lucy. Pertanyaan Lucy mulai menarik perhatian guild itu lagi. Levy hanya tersenyum.

"Kalau Gajeel biasanya sih ser—" Levy menutup mulutnya sendiri untuk menghentikan ucapannya.

"Levy-chan… Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku," ucap Lucy menggoda. Membuat Levy semakin memerah karenanya.

"Woah, ternyata kau dan Levy sudah…" ucap Jet dengan nada yang sangat tragis. Dia menangis berpelukan bersama Droy—meratapi nasib mereka yang ditinggal Levy.

"Ti-tidak! Hei Udang, kau jangan bicara hal-hal yang brengsek!" ucap Gajeel kasar. Walaupun bicaranya sangat kasar begitu tetap saja di pipinya ada semburat-semburat merah yang tidak bisa dia tahan.

"Ara-ara, sepertinya ada pasangan tersembunyi," ucap Mirajane tersenyum geli. Dia sedikit terkikik melihat ekspressi Levy dan Gajeel yang sama dengan ekspressi Lucy dan Gray saat digoda tadi.

"Bukannya itu kau dan Fried?" ucap Evergreen dengan nada jahil.

Kata-kata Evergreen sontak membuat gadis berambut putih itu mengeluarkan semburat merah berat. Dan tidak jauh di sana, di sebelah seorang mage petir, terlihat sosok pemuda berambut hijau yang sedang terbatuk-batuk tersedak.

"Ev-evergreen!" ucap Mirajane dengan terbata.

"Apa?" ucap Evergreen santai.

"Ka-kau…" Mirajane berpikir sebentar. Kemudian dia menenggerkan senyum seringaian dan berkacak pinggang.

"Kalau tidak salah aku melihatmu berjalan bersama Elfman?" tanya Mirajane santai.

Dan seperti yang diduga, Evergreen membulatkan matanya dan _blushing_ berat. Dan Elfman sepertinya juga tiba-tiba tidak mengkoarkan semangat laki-lakinya dan menjadi perempuan—terdapat 'blush on' merah di pipinya.

"Mirajane…" ucap Evergreen mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Dan mereka semua berakhir dengan kericuhan seperti biasa. Para gadis sibuk bercekcok ria sedangkan yang laki-laki sibuk dengan pertarungan mereka masing-masing—atau malah jadi satu.

Sepertinya ada yang kurang.

Ada yang hilang?

Tentu saja.

Mereka baru datang sekarang. Saat matahari sudah berada tepat di atas kepala.

_*KRIIIEET*_

Dan seketika, guild menjadi hening.

"…"

"…"

Mereka yang berpegangan tangan itu pun saling pandang dengan pandangan bertanya, tapi tak ada satupun yang mengeluarkan suaranya. Tapi begitu tahu tangan mereka bertautan, sontak keduanya memerah dan melepaskan tangan masing-masing.

"PASANGAN FAIRY TAIL BARU LAGI! NATSU DAN LISANNA!" ucap mereka bersorak-sorai dan mulai menggoda mereka berdua.

* * *

**~ Gray Lucy ~**

* * *

Kalau kalian berpikir tadi sudah terasa lengkap, jawabannya adalah salah.

Seorang gadis berambut biru sedang duduk termenung memandang lautan—yang berada di dekat Fairy Hills. Sebenarnya dia sudah akan masuk ke dalam guild, tapi begitu dia melihat pemandangan orang-orang yang sedang menggoda pasangan itu, dan mendengar bahwa mereka sudah tidur bersama—dia tidak tahu apa itu dalam arti sebenarnya atau konotasi, membuat dia seketika tidak dalam _mood_ untuk masuk.

Dan di sinilah dia, duduk di tengah-tengah pasir pantai. Air-air berdebur kecil membasahi kakinya. Di sebelahnya tergeletak banyak kaleng bir yang telah kosong. Bukan tidak mungkin jika dia kehilangan kesadarannya secarar tiba-tiba karena mabuk berat seperti itu.

Dia sudah berusaha untuk melepaskannya. Dia rela. Tapi dia tetap merasa sakit. Kenapa? Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dia sudah mengatakan pada gadis _blondie_ itu untuk memaafkan perbuatannya yang lalu dan berjanji untuk tidak menyukai pria itu lagi. Tapi tetap saja, cinta tidak hilang semudah itu.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Apakah dia tetap melarikan diri seperti ini?

_*PUK*_

"Juvia… Akhirnya aku menemukanmu," orang itu nyengir kuda dan duduk di sebelah Juvia.

"Juvia… Aku selalu berharap untuk bertemu denganmu. Aku sedang ada misi di kota ini selama beberapa lama jadi aku bisa bertemu denganmu."

"…" Juvia hanya memandang sosok pemuda itu dengan tatapan kaget.

Karena efek meminum bir terlalu banyak, Juvia merasa kepalanya berat sekali. Dia tidak mendengar dan melihat apapun setelah—

"Juvia…? Juvia! Hei bertahanlah!"

—pemuda yang ia kenal bernama Lyon itu meneriakinya dengan khawatir.

* * *

**~ Gray Lucy ~**

* * *

Hal pertama kali yang Juvia lihat adalah putih. Dia berusaha bangun dari sebuah tempat tidur yang menurutnya asing itu.

Dilihatnya sekeliling. Seperti sebuah apartemen. Apartemen yang baru ditempati—lihat barang-barang yang masih terbungkus oleh kardus itu. Dan luas apartemen ini sepertinya hanya cukup untuk satu sampai dua orang saja.

"Kau sudah bangun, Juviaku?" ucap seseorang yang sedang membawa bubur di nampannya dengan agak kaget.

"Ju-juvia bukan Juviamu!" ucap Juvia dengan sedikit merona. Sedangkan pemuda itu hanya terkekeh pelan. Dia mendekati Juvia dan meletakkan nampannya di samping tempat tidur Juvia—tempat tidur yang sedang diduduki oleh Juvia. Kemudian dia duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan menghadap Juvia lurus.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sekacau ini, Juvia-chan… Ada apa?" tanya Lyon lembut.

"Ja-jangan panggil Juvia dengan embel-embel chan!" ucap Juvia dengan nada memerintah.

"Baiklah. Hehe," kekeh Lyon dengan tampang tidak berdosa.

"…"

"…Aku dengar. Bahwa Gray dan Lucy…" Lyon sengaja tidak melanjutkan perkataannya ketika dia melihat mimik Juvia bertambah buruk. Lyon hanya tersenyum lembut.

"…!" Juvia kaget ketika dirasakannya tangannya sedang digenggam lembut oleh pemuda berambut putih _spiky_ itu.

"Kau tahu, aku selalu di sini untukmu," ucap Lyon lembut.

Dengan pelan Juvia melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Lyon, "Aku tidak bisa," ucap Juvia tidak memandang wajah pemuda di depannya.

Merasa diabaikan Lyon pun menggenggam tangan Juvia, lagi.

"Tidak, Lyon. Sungguh," ucap Juvia berusaha menarik tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Lyon.

"…Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak memberiku satu kesempatan saja?" ucap Lyon memandang Juvia dengan nanar. Juvia akhirnya memandang Lyon sepenuhnya.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku masih mencintai Gray dengan segenap hati," ucap Juvia sambil menahan air matanya yang sudah siap untuk terjun bebas.

"…" Lyon hanya memandang dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Tangannya tidak merenggang sama sekali dari tangan Juvia.

Hening sesaat menyelimuti kedua insan ini. Tangan mereka masih bertautan, tapi tidak dengan mata mereka. Lyon menundukkan kepalanya hingga matanya tidak terlihat. Sedangkan Juvia sudah tidak dapat menahan air matanya lagi—dia bahkan tidak tahu apa alasannya menangis.

Beberapa saat kemudian Lyon mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap mata Juvia kembali dengan tajam. Ditatap seperti itu Juvia sedikit tersentak kecil.

"Jatuh cintalah padaku. Kumohon," ucap Lyon memaksa.

"Tidak…"

"Aku rela jadi pelampiasanmu. Asalkan kau akan selamanya menjadi milikku, kau lama kelamaan pasti akan jatuh cinta juga padaku, kan?" tambah Lyon lagi.

"Lyon—"

"Jadilah kekasihku! Jatuh cinta—"

"LYON! CUKUP! Jangan paksa aku!" potong Juvia yang sudah menangis terisak dengan keras. Lyon masih tetap pada mata tajamnya, tapi dia diam saja.

Dengan tenaganya, Lyon mendorong Juvia hingga Juvia terbaring di tempat tidurnya. Dengan segera dia menindih tubuh Juvia dan menahannya untuk bergerak.

"Ly-lyon! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Jatuh cintalah padaku atau kau akan aku apa-apakan setelah ini," ucap Lyon dengan seringaiannya yang begitu licik. Mata Juvia membulat.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Juvia melepaskan tubuh Lyon yang menindihnya. Tapi apa daya tenaga perempuan memang tidak cukup untuk menandingi seorang laki-laki. Dengan putus asa, Juvia pun menjawab pernyataan Lyon.

"Ba-baiklah. Aku mencintaimu."

Lyon tersenyum senang mendengar kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulut gadis mage air di bawahnya ini. Dengan pelan dia kecup bibir Juvia. Semakin lama kecupan itu menjadi ciuman yang mesra—meskipun Juvia tidak begitu banyak meresponnya.

Tanpa Lyon tahu, air mata gadis itu mengalir semakin deras.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ To Be Continued ~**

* * *

Okee minna, ini dia ^^

Sekarang waktunya… *jeng jeng* bales review! XD

**MishaHeartfiliaFullbuster** : Iyaa, sama-sama(?) #jderr. Makasih udah review~

**bjtatihowo** : Yooo bujhos! XD *SKSD* #ditimpuk. benarkah suka vierra? Aku sebenernya suka juga, tapi kalo dipaksa aku sebenernya cuma suka Kevin Aprillionya aja XD #digoreng. Makasih udah review~

**Guest yang bernama Matsumoto Tsuki(?)** : Ahaha, benarkah? Sama, ini pairing fave aku juga :D. iya semoga tidak adaaaa *bertapa di kali*. Aww, makasih lho udah ngefave, makasih juga udah review~

**Lucia Heartbuster** : Haii Lucia! :D hmm gomen yak hiatus kemaren XD. Makasih udah ngefave loh. Makasih juga udah review~

**Nalu** : Yah guest-san… anda sepertinya harus teliti dari awal, ya. Karena ini pairing utamanya adalah Gray dan Lucy, jadi memang harusnya yang di akhir adalah Gray dan Lucy. Mana mungkin akhirnya Natsu dan Lucy—yah perkecualian kalau genrenya angst. Anyway makasih udah review~

**Saika Tsuruhime** : Uwah! Kalau tentang ngurangin romance kayaknya nggak mungkin deh XD. Karena ini _full of love conflicts_. Gomen ya, kalo nggak mau baca ya gapapa deh, nggak maksa kok :D Kelanjutan GraLu dan NaLi? Bisa dilihat kan di chapter ini ^^/ makasih yaa udah review~

**Indh13** : Ahaha XD tak papa lah Indh-san :D iya Natsu sensitive karena dia itu lagi patah hati, u know it right? Bagaimana perasaan anda ketika orang yang anda cintai sedang bercumbu mesrong(?) di depan anda? *interview gajelas* XD. Makasih udah nyempetin review lho~

**Niha-chan The Nekoni** : Waah, kebiasaan buruk, tuh. Kan memang di sini pairing utamanya adalah Gray dan Lucy. Kalo endingnya Gray dan Juvia pan jadi angst dong? XD. Lagipula judulnya pun udah jelas, _Goodbye_, Gray!. Artinya Juvia akan segera mengatakan itu pada Gray XD. Kalo kebiasaan buruk ane mah ane nggak merhatiin rate nya malahan ._. Makasih udah review~

Jadi inget, dulu aku bikin LiNaLu, eh sekarang terkenal/banyak yang buat dengan konsep seperti itu. _Just wondering_ apa pairing GraJuLy a.k.a Gray X Juvia X Lyon seperti fic ku ini akan terkenal juga? ^^a

Terima kasih sudah membaca fic gaje aku X"D

Hargailah penulis dengan mereview fic ini! Karena penulis lagi butuh komentar, dan bukan sekedar meminta apdet saja :D

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	5. Kau Lebih Baik Bersamaku

Yuhu… si Author gila datang kembali XD *readers langsung sembunyi di rumah masing-masing*

Sorry for the long wait! XD

Warning : Typo(s), Semi-canon, OOC.

**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail Noh si Hiro Mashima.

**Be Careful(?)** : Di chapter lalu sudah aku ingatkan kalau di sini ada sedikit **GraJuLy **a.k.a Gray X Juvia X Lyon pairing. **Don't complain, cuz you've been warned**.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Day-chan Dragneel presents**

**.**

**.**

_**Goodbye**_**, Gray!**

**.**

**Chapter 5 : Kau Lebih Baik Bersamaku**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

* * *

**(Third Person's POV)**

Kaki-kaki yang ramping itu berjalan dengan gontai. Dia tampak sekali tidak semangat hari ini. Wajah kusutnya memulai harinya yang biasa. Dia harus ke guild—atau dia akan kehabisan uang untuk mencukupi kehidupannya. Walaupun dia sepertinya belum benar-benar siap untuk ke guild kuat itu, mau tidak mau dia pun harus mau.

Jika kau bertanya mengapa mukanya sangat kusut hari ini, itu bukan semata-mata disebabkan oleh praduga yang akan terjadi ketika dia sampai di guild. Yang dia pikirkan adalah kejadian kemarin. Pemaksaan yang mengerikan baginya.

Sekarang dia mengerti bagaimana orang egois itu. Ternyata dia baru sadar bahwa selama ini dia juga egois seperti Lyon kemarin. Dia memaksa Gray untuk jadi miliknya—dengan cara apapun. Dan sama halnya seperti apa yang dilakukan Lyon padanya kemarin. Menghadapi orang egois itu mengerikan.

Dan mengingat kejadian kemarin pun menambah kengerian di dalam diri gadis mage air itu terhadap si mage es Lamiam Scale. Bayangkan saja, jika dia tidak mengeluarkan jurus 'Air Mata Ibu(?)' nya—emm coret bagian Ibu—, dia pasti berakhir di tempat tidur Lyon sampai pagi menjelang.

Tanpa sadar dia terkantuk pintu depan guild. Menghela napas sebentar, mage air itu pun masuk ke dalam dengan wajah yang masih sama—wajah kusut tidak karuan.

"Juvia … _Ohayou_," sapa seorang mage yang sedang memberikan pesanan bir ke sebuah meja. Tapi kemudian alisnya berkerut melihat keadaan gadis itu.

"Hn, _ohayou_ Mira_-san_," balas Juvia datar. Dia terus berjalan menuju bar.

Setelah sampai di bar, dia jatuh terduduk lesu. Kepalanya dia tundukkan dalam-dalam di meja. Merasa ingin meledak, tapi tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk melampiaskan rasa kebingungan ini.

_PUK_

"Juvia … Ada masalah?" tanya seseorang yang menepuk lembut pundak Juvia. Juvia mendongak dan sedikit tersentak kaget. Tapi kemudian dia menoleh ke pandangan lain.

"Ti-tidak, Lucy_-san_ … Juvia baik-baik saja," ucapnya datar—dan sedikit bergetar.

Lucy yang tidak puas akan jawaban mage air itu hanya bisa menghela napas, "kau bohong," ucapnya, "mukamu terlalu kusut untuk seorang Juvia."

"Ti-tidak … Ju-juvia hanya bingung dengan … err," Juvia yang berniat menutupi masalahnya hanya bisa gelagapan dan mencari alasan yang tepat, "u-uang apartemen! Ya. Juvia bingung karena belum mendapatkan uang sewa," lanjutnya—sedikit berbohong, karena sebenarnya dia punya uang yang sangat lebih untuk membayar uang sewa Fairy Hills itu.

"Uang sewa? Tapi kukira kau kemarin sudah membayar uang sewa bersamaku, Juvia," ucap Erza yang mengambil duduk di sebelah Lucy.

"Bu-bulan depan! Yaa, untuk bulan depan."

"Ya ampun Juvia … ini masih tanggal berapa, kau sudah memikirkan uang sewa untuk bulan depan …" ucap Lucy menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa benar kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Cana yang masih setia menggendong _barrel_ birnya. Juvia hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kau aneh, kau tahu?" ucap Levy. Disambung dengan ucapan-ucapan yang sama dari anggota guild yang lain.

Juvia hanya diam saja mendengar penuturan teman-temannya ini. Menghela napas, Juvia pun memaksakan senyum. "Tidak apa-apa, _minna_," ucapnya.

Sang pelayan guild—Mirajane memberikan Juvia segelas _Orange Squash_. Juvia pun masih dengan tersenyum paksa menerimanya. "Minumlah, jadikan wajahmu segar sesegar hari ini, Juvia," ucap Mirajane tersenyum menenangkan.

"Hn, terima kasih Mira_-san_," ucap Juvia memandangi gelas itu—melamun.

"_Ohayou_ Fairy Tail!" ucap seseorang di depan pintu guild. Sontak semua anggotanya menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Lyon! Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanya Gray kaget dan bingung.

Pemuda _spiky_ itu hanya tersenyum dan mendekat masuk ke guild. "Aku ada misi di sini. Cukup memakan waktu yang panjang," ucapnya.

"Misi apa?" tanya Natsu dengan mulut penuh api yang berkoar—membuat Lyon sedikit menjauh darinya.

"Menjadi pelayan," ucap Lyon santai. Walaupun Lyon mengatakannya dengan santai, tapi semua orang menanggapinya dengan _jawsdrop_ sekitar sepuluh sentimeter.

"Kau? Pelayan? Ta-tapi …"

"Hei, jangan remehkan _reward_nya. Lumayan besar lho, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa seperti itu," ucap Lyon menimpali ucapan Gray. "Lagipula …" Lyon mendekati bar dan merangkul seorang gadis yang terlihat menghela napas dan minum dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku ingin bertemu Juvia_-chan_," ucap Lyon lembut.

_DEG_. Rengkuhan lembut dan suara pemuda itu membuat Juvia terkaget-kaget dari lamunannya dan tersedak—dia sedang meminum _Orange Squash_ yang diberikan Mirajane tadi.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" Juvia terbatuk-batuk sementara Lyon pun tampak panik. Dia menepuk-nepuk punggung Juvia. "Juvia_-chan_, _daijobou desu ka_?" tanya Lyon tanpa menutupi rasa khawatirnya terhadap gadis di depannya ini.

"Ja-jangan panggil Juvia dengan embel-embel _chan_!" ucap Juvia dengan nada memerintah. Reaksi Lyon pun sama seperti kemarin—terkekeh kecil tapi tetap saja memanggil Juvia seperti itu.

Gray yang melihat itu hanya melipat tangannya. "Hoo, kau menerima pekerjaan pelayan itu agar kau bisa bertemu Juvia?" tanyanya geleng-geleng.

"Ya. Aku harus menemani kekasih baruku ini setiap saat sebelum kami nanti LDR," ucap Lyon—masih tetap merengkuh pinggang ramping mage air yang dipaksa berdiri itu. Sontak membuat Gray—dan bahkan semua anggota guild membeliakkan matanya.

"Apa? Jadi kalian berdua …?" ucap Mirajane yang penuh dengan seringaian godaan. Begitu pula dengan para gadis lainnya.

Lyon hanya mengangguk kecil dan menatap gadis di sebelahnya—yang berekspresi kosong. Seketika guild riuh dengan sorak-sorai tidak penting mereka, para gadis yang setia bergosip—mereka menemukan topik baru dan pasangan baru untuk dijadikan bahan pembicaraan.

"Tu-tunggu. Sejak kapan?" tanya Gray yang tidak ikut dalam sorak-sorai guild.

Lyon—masih dengan senyum menawannya pun menjawab, "kemarin, baru saja," ucap Lyon.

"Apa?" ucap Gray tidak percaya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Lyon tidak terima. Gray hanya diam saja.

"Hmm, Juvia_-chan_, sebenarnya aku datang ke sini untuk menjemputmu, bekerjalah bersamaku," ucap Lyon melepaskan rengkuhannya di pinggang Juvia dan menggandeng tangan Juvia dengan erat—seakan tidak menerima kata penolakan.

"H-hn," balas Juvia tidak semangat. Guratan-guratan kesedihan terpampang dengan sangat jelas di wajah putih gadis air itu.

Lyon, tidak tahu apakah dia mengerti Juvia sedang sedih atau tidak—atau memang tidak peduli, dia tersenyum senang dan berkata, "terima kasih, Juvia_-chan_."

Lyon seperti tersedot dalam wajah cantik mage air itu. Tanpa aba-aba Lyon pun mendekatkan dirinya dan mencium bibir tipis Juvia—setidaknya itulah niat awal pemuda _spiky_ itu. Karena di saat Lyon akan mencium bibir Juvia—

_PLAK_!

—Sebuah tangan kekar menampar pipi mulus Lyon dengan sangat kasar.

Mulut Lyon seketika ternganga. Tangannya yang memegang tangan Juvia pun kini beralih ke pipi yang memar itu. Suara tamparan itu mampu menghentikan seluruh aktifitas guild—dan menjadikan mereka sebagai tontonan semua anggota guild. Dengan tatapan tajam Lyon langsung menghadap Gray.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Lyon dengan _dark aura_ yang menguar dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Kau tetap bersikap egois," ucap Gray melipat tangannya.

Dengan penuh amarah, Lyon langsung menarik kerah baju Gray—yang dengan ajaibnya masih memakai pakaian. "Kau urusi gadis pirangmu itu saja! Kenapa kau mengurusiku dan Juvia_-chan_ku ini hah? Apa masalahmu?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

Dengan kasar Gray berusaha melepaskan genggaman Lyon yang semakin erat. Karena tidak berhasil juga, Gray memukul pipi memar Lyon—dan akhirnya berhasil membuat genggaman Lyon melonggar. Setelah lepas, Gray membenahi pakaiannya dan menatap Lyon tajam.

Dia menarik Juvia yang masih sedih dan _shock_ dan menghadapkannya tepat di depan Lyon. "Tidak bisakah kau lihat ?" ucap Gray.

"APAKAH INI WAJAH GADIS YANG BARU SAJA MENJADI SEORANG KEKASIH?" ucap Gray sarat dengan emosi yang menjadi-jadi.

Lyon seketika terdiam seribu bahasa. Dia memandang intens Juvia yang memang sangat jelas terlihat sedih—walaupun masih ada rasa _shock_ waktu Lyon ditampar Gray. Matanya memandang Lyon takut-takut.

Lyon menghela napas. Lalu kemudian dia menyeringai—yang tampak kejam, "dia bahagia bersamaku, benarn kan Juvia_-chan_?" ucapnya meraih dagu Juvia. Juvia hanya mengangguk pelan.

Mendengar itu Gray pun menggeram kesal. Sepertinya teman seperguruannya itu tidak menurunkan egonya sedikit pun. Dia balikkan tubuh Juvia—sehingga sekarang tubuhnya menghadap Gray sepenuhnya. Tangan Lyon yang memegang dagu Juvia pun lepas.

Masih memegang kedua pundak Juvia, Gray menyipitkan matanya—memandang wajah gadis itu dengan intens. Sudah sangat terlihat bahwa Juvia kacau. Sedih, marah, bingung, kaget, semua ekspresi bercampur menjadi satu di wajah mage air itu. Dan kemungkinan besar sebab dari semua itu adalah teman masa kecilnya sendiri—Lyon.

Sebagai _nakama_ yang baik dan setia kawan, Gray tidak akan membiarkan ini terjadi. Dia tidak mau kawannya tersiksa—itulah sifat dari anggota-anggota Fairy Tail. Tidak peduli masalah yang pernah menerpa dirinya dan Juvia, mereka tetaplah teman yang mempunyai ikatan persaudaraan erat.

Tapi, apa yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang? Dia tidak mungkin menghalangi Lyon untuk mendapatkan cinta Juvia. Tapi caranya untuk mendapatkan itu salah, Gray akui itu. Bagaimana bisa Lyon mengatakan bahwa dia dan Juvia sudah menjalin hubungan sementara Juvia seperti tidak mendukungnya—dan juga tidak menolaknya? Pasti ada yang salah di sini.

Menghela napas, Gray mulai bertanya pada sosok gadis yang memandangnya kosong itu. "Juvia …" ucap Gray menggantung, "apakah kau benar-benar bahagia?" tanyanya.

Gray bukan tidak tahu apa alasan Juvia untuk menerima Lyon. Gray berpikir bahwa Juvia memanfaatkan Lyon sebagai pelampiasan—yang akan berujung pada rasa suka betulan. Tapi jika seperti itu ceritanya, Juvia tidak perlu sekusut ini mukanya, kan?

Ditanyai seperti itu, Juvia hanya mampu membelalakkan kedua matanya. Sejak kapan Gray menjadi perhatian seperti ini? Kenapa Gray tidak sedari dulu bersikap seperti ini dengannya?

Likuid bening itu sontak memenuhi mata sayu mage air itu. Dia juga tidak tahu alasan dia untuk meneteskan air yang jernih itu melewati kedua pipinya. "G-gray … Ju-juvia …" ucap Juvia terbata. Gray tidak merespon, dia masih tetap bergeming dari pandangan intensnya.

Tidak kuat lagi, dia langsung menubruk dada bidang yang _topless_ itu—seingatnya dia masih memakai pakaian saat Lyon mencengkeram kerah bajunya, tapi tidak tahu lagi. Gadis itu terisak keras di pelukannya—pelukan erat, seakan tidak bertemu dengannya selama setahun.

Tindakan Juvia membuat semua orang di guild terbeliak kaget. Begitu pula dengan tokoh utama dalam chapter ini—Gray dan Lyon. Lyon langsung terbakar dengan api cemburu, kesedihan dan kebingungan. Sedangkan Gray jatuh dalam kepanikan dan kebingungan juga.

Mata _onyx_ Gray langsung menoleh ke arah para gadis, di mana gadisnya pun berada di sana juga. Dan benar, mata mereka langsung bertemu. Dengan Juvia yang masih ada dalam pelukannya, mage es itu menatap gadisnya—Lucy dengan tatapan aku-juga-kaget.

Ditatap seperti itu, Lucy hanya balas menatap datar—tidak terbaca oleh Gray. dan itu pun menambah kepanikan pemuda _topless_ yang masih dipeluk Juvia—tangisnya malah semakin menderu.

Lyon hanya berdiri membeku di tempat. Sebegitu menderitakah Juvia bersamanya? Dia hanya ingin Juvia bersamanya—walaupun sebentar saja. Dan Juvia harus bersamanya. Itulah yang di inginkan Lyon dan apapun itu keinginannya harus terkabulkan.

Meskipun panik, Gray membiarkan Juvia menangis sejadi-jadinya di dada bidangnya itu. Dia tidak peduli kasak-kusuk dari semua orang di guild, tidak peduli _dark aura_ Lyon yang makin menjadi-jadi juga, dan terpaksa tidak mempedulikan Lucy dulu. Juvia adalah _nakama_nya dan _nakama_ sangat penting untuk dilindungi.

Setelah beberapa saat, Juvia sudah mulai bisa mengendalikan emosinya dan melepaskan diri dari pelukannya di dada Gray. Bayangkan saja, siapa yang tidak kaget ketika orang yang kau cintai datang dan menanyakan keadaanmu dengan intens saat kau telah terluka darinya dan berniat _move on_? Juvia terlalu terbawa oleh emosi sehingga dia tidak mempedulikan akibat dari tindakannya—memeluk Gray.

"Juvia …" ucap Juvia pelan, " … tidak apa-apa," lanjutnya sambil memasang senyum paksaan. Seketika membuat Gray tertawa sinis.

"Ha ha ha. Kau mengatakan itu setelah kau menangis menderu-deru di dadaku?" ucap Gray melipat kedua tangannya. Juvia hanya mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Juvia ha-hanya terbawa perasaan lama. Juvia bahagia dengan Ly …" gantung Juvia—seakan Juvia tidak rela mengatakannya, "lyon."

Gray menutup matanya sebentar. Otaknya sedari tadi sudah bekerja dan membuat suatu hal yang dapat menyelesaikan masalah ini. Dia berharap hal ini akan berhasil dan tidak memperburuk masalah. Beberapa saat kemudian mata _onyx_ itu terbuka dan memancarkan aura keseriusan.

"Juvia," panggil Gray, "Kau lebih baik bersamaku."

Semua mata tertuju pada sosok Gray. apa maksud si _ice-brain_ tersebut? Dan segera sang pemilik Juvia—Lyon pun menatap tajam Gray.

"APA MAKSUDMU? Juvia sudah bersamaku!" ucap Lyon marah.

"Tapi Juvia mencintaiku. Dan aku rasa Juvia harusnya bersamaku," ucap Gray menimpali ucapan Lyon.

Situasi di guild pun makin menegang. Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun—kecuali para tokoh utama yang bermain peran di sini.

Pipi mulus Gray tiba-tiba terhantam oleh sebuah tangan yang penuh dengan api. Gray sampai jatuh karenanya. Ditatapnya horor pada sosok yang memukulnya itu. "Kau tidak memikirkan … pacarmu sendiri, heh _ice boxer_?"

Gray hanya bisa beranjak berdiri dan terdiam. Ditatapnya sedikit gadis _blondie_nya. Gadis itu terlihat membelalakkan matanya—sama seperti orang-orang di guild, bedanya dia sedikit megeluarkan air mata. "Ini bukan urusanmu, _flame head_," ucap Gray mengalihkan pandangannya selain ke manik coklat gadis pirang itu.

"URUSAN LUCY URUSANKU JUGA!" ucap—teriak Natsu.

"…" Gray tidak membalas ucapan Natsu.

"Jadi begitu maumu, Gray?" ucap Lyon yang sedari tadi diam—menatap tajam dan marah Gray. Pemuda _spiky white_ itu berjalan mendekati gadis pirang yang sedang—akan menangis itu. Setelah sampai, dia memeluk leher gadis itu—dengan kasar.

"Kita bertukar pasangan, maksudmu?" ucap Lyon memeluk leher Lucy erat. Bisa dikatakan mencekik karena Lucy tampak menarik-narik tangan Lyon—mencoba untuk melepaskannya. Dahinya dia tempelkan di pelipis Lucy.

Gray menutup matanya sesaat. Sebagai laki-laki sejati, dia berprinsip untuk tidak mundur dalam situasi apapun. Beberapa saat kemudian mata _onyx_ itu terbuka penuh. Dia awali semua masalah baru ini terjadi dengan satu helaan napas panjang dan satu kalimat yang mampu membuat semua orang terbeliak lagi, bahkan Lyon yang awalnya hanya mencoba untuk membalas Gray.

"_Deal_. Aku dan Juvia dan kau silakan bersama Lucy."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ To Be Continued ~**

* * *

AAAAAHHHHH INI CHAPTER DRAMA BANGET SIIIHHH? SINETRON AJA AMPE KALAH! *mencak mencak* siapa sih yang nulis? #ELO!

Haah, maap untuk GraLu fans, di sini (sama sekali) tidak ada GraLu scenes X"D difokuskan untuk konflik utama neeh. XD

Oke, kita lihat review yang masuk di kotak pos(?) aku…~

**snowypon **: Jupi kasar sama Lyon? Jupi kan emang masih cinta sama Gray, dipaksa Lyon gitu ya silakan dilihat sendiri reaksinya XD. Cana emangnya sama siapa ya? bener juga, itu perut karet gak dapet pasangan Xd makasih udah review.

**.**

**MishaHeartfilliaFullbuster** : Ha? Apanya yang so cweet? Perasaan nggak ada sweet-sweetnya XD. Makasih udah review.

.

**Hikaru Dragneel** : Halo Day-chan juga di sini! XD iya aku tahu, pan hiro mashima yang buat XD. Apakah di sini Gray akan iri dengan Lyon? Hmmm … bagaimana ya … silakan dilihat saja chapter ini XD. Makasih udah review.

.

**bjtatihowo** : Makasih, XD. Mirip bacot season? O_o iyakah? Wah nggak nyadar X"D aku udah dari dulu sih. Lagipula kan bacot seasonnya bujhos ada pembawa acaranya, di sini nggak ada, hemat nggak pake uang sewa pembawa acara gitu. XD. Makasih udah review.

.

**Matsumoto Tsuki** : Aku tidak memaksamu untuk login lho, XD. GraLu udah baikan? Sepertinya di chapter ini nggak lagi deh XD. Lyon nggak jahat kok, cuma egois aja #dor. Oke deh, kalo ada waktu aku benerin :D. Makasih udah review.

.

**DemonSmirk** : Baru review? Nggak papa kok, nggak papa *ngasah pisau* XD #becanda. Eh? kenapa Natsu terlihat menyebalkan? Dan alurnya kecepetan ya? lain kali aku buat agak santai deh ya kalo gitu XD. Makasih udah review.

**.**

**Lucia Heartbuster (Guest)** : Ini Lucia Heartbuster kan ya? kupikir iya XD. GraLu so sweet? Jangan frustasi ya kalo baca chapter ini kalo gitu XD. Kasian ama Jupi? Di chapter ini kamu bakal kasian dua kali sama gadis itu X"D. makasih udah review.

**.**

**Indh13** : halo juga nee XD nggak deh, kali ini diusahakan nggak ganti penname lagi XD. Semua couples sudah terbentuk? Udah lupa ya ama Jupi? XD. Yaiyalah Jupi masih terpaksa, pan emang Jupi masih mencintai Gray dengan segenap hati XD. Ya kita doakan sajalah XD. Makasih udah review.

**.**

**Yamanaka Chika** : Fairy Tail memang harus kompak, ne? ;) wadaw, saranmu itu aku simpen dulu, ye. Itu mungkin buat chapter-chapter setelah masalah baru ini selesai XD. Kurang di bagian NaLi? _To be honest i'm not really into them, gomen_ XD. Hoo, Lyon emang kuakui kasar banget, tapi apa daya egoisnya dia mengalahkan rasa lembut dan _respect_ kepada seorang gadis XD. Makasih udah review.

**.**

**Saika Tsuruhime **: Hayuk Lyon harus berguru pada gurunya Saika-san! *geret Lyon* #eh. Hm? Ada apa dengan NaLi? Mereka akan menjadi pasangan _slight_ yang bener-bener _slight_ kok, tenang aja XD #. Hooh, semi-M toh? Kuusahakan untuk tidak menjurus ke situ deh ^w^ ngapain tersungging? Nggak tersungging sama sekali kok XD. Makasih udah review.

**.**

**skysan **: Hm? Kenapa skysan tidak terlalu nyaman dengan Lyon dan Jupi? Ada apakah gerangan? XD. Makasih udah review.

**.**

**ai2 lucky **: Hahaha, masa sih? Aku kira fic ini nggak ada lucunya sama sekali X"D. makasih udah review.

**.**

**.**

Ciaaa … ternyata banyak banget yang suka sama ejek-ejekan anggota guild di chapter lalu XD. Author sendiri juga sebenarnya pengen memanjangkan kalimatnya, tapi apa daya tangan tak sampai(?) ehem tapi apa daya waktu tidak mencukupi XD.

Wah, GRAAAYYY! Di chapter ini Author minta maap banget karena sudah membikinmu menjadi sangat nista di sini XD. Tapi tenang aja kok minna, penyelesaiannya di chapter depan mungkin sudah (agak) kelihatan—atau memang chapter depan sudah selesai? Entahlah XD.

Oke minna, terakhir tapi bukan paling akhir(?), Day-chan mohon kesediaannya untuk memberi komentar dengan cara mencoblos nomor 18! #akh #duar ehem maksudnya dimohon untuk memberi komentar dengan cara mereview ^^

Kutunggu komentar dari anda!

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	6. Sakit

Warning : Typo(s), Semi-canon, OOC

**Disclaimer **: Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Day-chan Dragneel presents**

**.**

**.**

_**Goodbye**_**, Gray!**

**.**

**Chapter 6 :Sakit**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading~**

* * *

**(Third Person's POV)**

"Ayo pergi, Juvia," ucap Gray sambil menggeret tangan gadis air itu menuju keluar guild.

Suasana tegang masih menyelimuti guild kuat ini. Natsu yang masih pada api yang berkobar-kobarnya, Lyon yang masih membelalakkan matanya kaget dan marah, dan Lucy—

_BRUK_

—yang seketika merasa lututnya lemas dan jatuh terduduk.

Pegangan Lyon di leher Lucy memang sudah melonggar akibat perkataan Gray yang mengagetkan itu. Jadi tangan Lyon tidak sanggup menahan gadis _blondie_ itu untuk tetap berdiri tegap.

Likuid bening mulai turun dari mata coklat itu. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa—bahkan dia tidak bisa berkata-kata apapun saat ini.

Melihat orang yang kau sayangi, membela seorang gadis yang kau kenal—dan bahkan dengan sengaja mencampakkanmu demi gadis itu. Apa yang kau rasakan? Mage _Stellar Spirit_ itu memegangi dadanya.

Sakit.

"Luce …" Natsu—orang yang pertama kali bicara setelah kesunyian di guild dan yang pertama kali menghampiri Lucy.

Pemuda itu berjongkok—menyamakan tingginya dengan Lucy yang sedang jatuh terduduk. Tanpa aba-aba Natsu langsung memeluk Lucy dengan erat. Lucy, tidak merasa terkejut ataupun merasa _blushing_. Dia tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa saat ini—hampa.

Natsu mengelus-elus kepala pirang gadis itu dengan lembut dan hati-hati. Sebelumnya dia memandang Lisanna—kekasih barunya itu dengan pandangan aku-ingin-menenangkan-sahabatku. Lisanna, yang mengerti arti tatapan itu—ayolah, mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil, hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil—menghargainya.

Setelah beberapa saat terjadi keheningan lagi, Erza pun berjalan mendekat ke arah Lucy—yang masih dipeluk Natsu. Dia berjongkok, memandang Lucy sebentar, lalu kemudian gadis _scarlet_ itu ikut memeluk _nakama_-nya yang sedang _heartbroke_ itu. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Erza juga memeluk Lucy dengan erat—bahkan lebih erat dibanding Natsu.

Melihat itu, gadis _solid script_—Levy pun juga ikut memeluk Lucy dari sisi kanannya. Mage berambut biru itu sampai meneteskan air matanya juga—tidak tega pada sahabatnya yang diperlakukan begitu.

Tidak lama kemudian, para gadis—Mirajane, Cana, Evergreen dan Bisca, yang terlihat terharu juga pun ikut mendekat pada Lucy dan membantunya untuk berdiri. Menepuk-nepuk tubuh Lucy, memeluk, mengelus-elus kepala Lucy dan lain-lain.

Lucy yang mendapatkan rasa simpati dan iba dari para anggota guild pun hanya bisa menangis lebih deras. Air matanya seakan tidak bisa berhenti keluar dari mata coklatnya. Walaupun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, tapi wajah putihnya memancarkan rasa terima kasih yang amat sangat bagi para _nakama_-nya yang sangat perhatian.

"Bunuh saja Gray gila itu," ucap Cana—setengah mabuk, tapi dia masih bisa bertahan.

"Lu_-chan_, aku tidak akan membiarkan pria brengsek itu mendekatimu," ucap Levy yang membantu Lucy untuk duduk di bar guild.

"Tidak apa, Lucy, tidak apa," ucap Mirajane menenangkan Lucy sambil memberinya minuman segar.

Lucy hanya mampu diam—tatapannya kosong. Dia tidak sanggup untuk berkata-kata—terlalu _shock_. Tapi dalam hati dia sangat senang melihat _nakama_-nya memperlakukannya begini.

Melihat Lucy sudah agak baikan, Natsu mengalihkan pandangannya menuju pintu guild. Di tangan pemuda _pinkish_ itu sudah berkobar api-api yang sangat panas—bahkan lebih panas dari yang biasanya.

"_Teme_ …" umpat Natsu kasar. Mage api itu langsung berlari keluar dari guild—sampai ada sebuah tangan yang menahannya.

"Biarkan aku lewat, Erza," ucap Natsu menatap tajam mata Titania itu.

Erza memandangnya tidak kalah garang. Dia tatap mata _onyx_ yang berkilat-kilat oleh amarah itu. "Jangan kejar Gray. Aku tahu dia pasti punya alasan untuk melakukan hal semacam ini."

Pemuda _spiky_ yang dari tadi diam itu mendekat dan mendorong pundak Titania itu. "Alasan apa, heh? Dia jelas-jelas menyakiti kekasihnya, menyakitiku dan menyakiti semua orang!"

"Gray bukanlah orang yang egois sepertimu, Lyon, aku yakin pasti ada sesuatu yang ingin dilakukan Gray," ucap Erza tegas—_dark aura_-nya mulai muncul, entahlah, efek dari didorong Lyon tadi, mungkin?

"…" Lyon hanya terdiam—matanya sedikit terbelalak.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apapun yang akan dia lakukan. Yang jelas dia sudah membuat Luce menangis, dan aku tidak dapat memaafkan orang yang membuatnya tersiksa seperti ini," ucap Natsu—masih dengan amarah yang memuncak.

"Tenanglah atau aku akan mengikatmu," ucap Erza dengan nada naik satu oktaf dari biasanya. Gadis _scarlet_ itu segera menarik tangan Natsu, mengikatnya dan memberikannya pada kekasihnya—Lisanna.

Lisanna hanya kaget ketika Erza memerintahnya untuk terus bersama Natsu—tidak sedikitpun pisah darinya. Gadis berambut putih itu hanya mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum kecil—setidaknya ia bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasih barunya.

Setelah selesai, Erza kembali ke bar guild dan berniat untuk menenangkan Lucy—agar tidak terus bersedih dan galau tingkat internasional(?). Tapi sesampainya di situ, dia hanya menemukan Mirajane, Cana, Evergreen dan Bisca sedang berbincang-bincang—dengan muka yang simpati.

"Dimana Lucy?" tanya Erza.

"Dia pergi dengan Levy," ucap Mirajane dengan nada agak sedih—masih terbayang di benaknya wajah Lucy yang begitu kacau.

Erza terdiam sebentar. "Kemana?"

"Entahlah. Levy tadi berkata pada Lucy bahwa ia mengajak Lucy untuk pergi ke suatu tempat yang tenang," sahut Cana.

"Hah?" Erza mengernyitkan alisnya. Setelah beberapa saat ia mengelus dagunya, ia segera menghampiri sosok pemuda yang sedang meminum bir itu.

"Di mana tempat biasanya Levy berdiam diri?" tanya Erza dengan tegas. Pemuda berambut hitam itu hanya mengernyitkan alisnya—kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Mana aku tahu, brengsek," jawab _dragon slayer iron_ itu sambil meminum kembali birnya.

Erza menghela napas sebentar. Kemudian ia menarik baju pria besi itu—sampai tubuhnya sedikit terangkat ke udara. Dengan mata yang berkilat-kilat, Erza berkata, "ini bukan saatnya untuk bermain _tsundere_, Gajeel."

Mendapat tatapan _deatglare_ yang cukup cantik dari sang Titania, mau tak mau Gajeel menelan ludahnya dan mengangguk pelan—sambil sedikit meneteskan air keringat dari pelipisnya.

"Bi-biasanya udang pendek itu ada di pantai dekat _Fairy Hills_ sebelah barat sendiri," ucap Gajeel.

Terdiam sebentar, akhirnya Erza melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari baju Gajeel dan berterima kasih atas informasinya. Dengan segera ia melesat menuju direksi yang ia pikirkan. Sedangkan pemuda _iron_ yang kembali duduk itu hanya mendengus kesal dan menggumamkan kata-kata kasar.

Lyon, yang sedari tadi terdiam kembali itu, akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjalankan misi yang sempat ditelantarkannya itu. Dia akan menemui Gray setelah misi menjadi pelayannya itu selesai pada sore nanti—tipikal seorang mage profesional.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara kicauan burung yang bersahutan terdengar dari semua penjuru—seperti memantul di sebuah kaca. Pohon-pohon rindang yang sangat lebat itu menghiasi setiap sudut dari hutan Magnolia ini.

Dan di sinilah kedua insan itu duduk terdiam.

Dari beberapa lama, tidak ada yang sama sekali membuka percakapan untuk saling berinteraksi. Hanya suara alami dari hewan-hewan hutanlah yang mendominasi.

Seorang pemuda tampak duduk bersila dengan tatapan kaku. Mata hitamnya menutup rapat—berusaha menguatkan diri untuk menerima masalah ini, percaya bahwa masalah ini akan bisa diselesaikan secara tuntas.

Sementara gadis yang ada di sampingnya, hanya bisa duduk dan terdiam juga. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi yang tidak bisa diucapkan dengan kata-kata—terlalu campur aduk. Antara kaget, khawatir, sedih, senang, bingung, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

Keduanya tampak menghela napas kecil.

"Apa kau tahu apa sebenarnya tujuanku?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam jabrik itu—tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi satu hal yang aku yakini, kau tidak benar-benar menginginkanku, bukan?" jawab gadis mage air itu memandang kosong juga.

Pemuda itu melirik ke samping, "kau benar."

Hening menyelimuti kedua mage ini selama beberapa lama lagi.

Tiba-tiba pemuda itu menoleh sepenuhnya ke arah gadis itu dan memegang kedua pundaknya—erat.

"Juvia, aku tahu … kau mencoba untuk melupakanku."

Juvia tersentak sedikit. Tapi kemudian ia memutar kedua bola matanya. "Apakah itu salah, Gray?"

"Tidak, itu tindakan yang benar. Tapi bukan berarti kau harus mengangguk setuju pada Lyon yang sangat egois itu," ucap Gray membantah.

"Mengangguk setuju?"

"Ya. Aku tidak suka jik ada seorang _nakama_-ku yang diperlakukan seperti boneka—selalu setuju dan mengikuti apa yang si brengsek itu mau, padahal di dalam hatimu belum sepenuhnya merelakanku."

"G-gray …"

"Juvia, kumohon. Jangan paksa dirimu sendiri," ucap Gray yang tiba-tiba memeluk Juvia dengan lembut.

Gadis air itu hanya bisa mengeluarkan likuid beningnya kembali. Dia tidak bisa untuk tidak menangis—melihat orang yang disukainya memperhatikannya, walaupun dulunya dia pernah membuat masalah dengan orang ini.

"Cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksakan. Lepaskan aku perlahan-lahan, dan kemudian cintailah Lyon perlahan-lahan," ucap Gray bijak. Kepalanya bersandar di atas kepala gadis berambut biru itu.

"… _arigatou_, Gray," ucap Juvia tersenyum. "Kau _nakama_-ku yang baik," ucap Juvia menambahkan.

Gray tertawa kecil. "Yah, _nakama_ harus saling membantu, bukan?"

Juvia tersenyum. Tapi beberapa saat wajahnya berubah, "kau hanya membicarakan itu, setelah kau membuat semua orang di guild salah paham?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"…" Gray terdiam. Dilepaskannya rengkuhan hangat di tubuh Juvia.

"Kau membuat dirimu sendiri jahat di depan semua orang—bahkan di depan Lucy_-san_," ucap Juvia kembali.

Gray menghela napas. "Aku … tidak punya cara lain. Aku pikir cara terbaik adalah begini, membiarkan kau tetap dekat denganku—agar kau bisa pelan-pelan melupakanku."

Juvia tampak membulatkan matanya. "Kau … rela melakukan semua ini hanya untukku? Yang belum bisa melupakanmu?"

"Ya."

"…" Juvia tampak tidak percaya. Gray sungguh orang yang baik. Dia bahkan rela untuk membuat salah paham—yang berujung pada kehancuran dirinya sendiri demi Juvia, _nakama_-nya.

"Bo-bodoh. Jika aku terus dekat denganmu, aku malah tidak bisa melupakanmu. Aku malah semakin menyukaimu," ucap Juvia terlihat tidak suka—dan sedikit khawatir.

"Tidak," ucap Gray tersenyum. "Jika kau menjauhiku, kau akan bertambah sakit dan tidak akan pernah bisa melupakanku dan bahagia bersama Lyon—karena kau MEMENDAMNYA, bukan MENGHILANGKANNYA," ucap Gray dengan percaya dirinya.

Seketika Juvia melebarkan matanya kembali. "Gray … kau … aku … aku … tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi … kau terlalu baik …" Wajah Juvia sedikit menegang, "kau mengorbankan semuanya demi _nakama_-mu."

"Tidak apa, Juvia. Sampai kau siap untuk bersama Lyon, kita akan memainkan drama ini," ucap Gray tersenyum perih—sepertinya ia teringat dengan kekasihnya yang ia duga sedang menangisinya.

"…"

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayo pulang, Lu_-chan_," ajak gadis berambut biru bangkit berdiri dan menarik tangan Lucy.

"…"

"Lu_-chan_, ini sudah sore," ajak Levy kembali.

"Ka-kau boleh pergi dulu, Levy_-chan_, Erza," ucap Lucy dengan suara parau.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Erza khawatir.

Gadis pirang itu hanya mengangguk kecil.

Levy dan Erza saling berpandangan. Yah, setelah beberapa jam mendengarkan curahan hati gadis _blondie_ itu, dan juga memberikan beberapa nasihat yang diperlukan, memang cukup memakan waktu beberapa jam—hingga tanpa terasa sore menjelang.

Tapi bagi Lucy, waktu seakan berputar sangat lambat. Dia masih ingin terus duduk di sini—bayangkan saja, sampai kedua sahabatnya itu lelah untuk bercengkrama di pantai, dia masih ingin terus di sini.

Berpikir sebentar, Erza pun memberi syarat pada Levy untuk memberikannya waktu untuk berpikir sendiri. Gadis berambut biru itu hanya mengangguk kecil dan menepuk bahu Lucy.

"Kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu ya. Kalau ada apa-apa, jangan ragu untuk menemui kami di _Fairy Hills_," ucap Levy.

Lucy hanya mengangguk—tanpa memandang kedua _nakama_ yang telah menghiburnya itu.

"_Jaa matta_, Lucy," ucap Erza.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore—sore yang menjelang malam. Matahari sudah terbenam dengan sempurna—apalagi jika kau melihat di pantai seperti ini. Burung-burung berwarna hitam itu mulai terbang ke sana kemari menyusul teman-temannya.

Air pantai masih berdebur di sekitar kaki putih jenjang gadis pirang ini. Gadis yang sedari tadi tidak membuat pergerakan yang begitu berarti. Ditatapnya kosong langit yang mulai berwarna merah kehitaman itu.

Air matanya sudah capai untuk terus berproduksi. Sudah bosan untuk terus menangisi seorang pria yang kurang ajar itu.

Mana bukti bahwa dia mencintainya? Mana bukti bahwa dia akan terus bersamanya? Mana?

Seorang yang kau sayangi, dengan tega menyerahkanmu kepada yang lain—seperti Lucy yang diserahkan kepada Lyon oleh Gray.

Semurah itukah harga diri Lucy?

Dia bukan barang yang diperjual belikan—yang menjadi alat barter. Dia adalah Lucy Heartfilia. Gadis yang menyukai kekasih—mantan kekasihnya, Gray Fullbuster. Apa lagi yang harus dia katakan?

Lucy mengerti ada sosok yang menyukai kekasih—mantan kekasihnya itu. Dan Gray pun sudah mengatakan bahwa dia dan Juvia tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Tapi kenapa sekarang …

Keadaannya terbalik?

Kenapa sekarang Gray tega menyerahkan dirinya pada Lyon dan memilih bersama Juvia? Kenapa sekarang Gray jadi orang yang tidak menyayangi dia lagi—seperti dulu?

Kenapa?

"Luce, jangan pikirkan dia lagi."

_PUK_

Terlihat seorang pemuda duduk di sampingnya dan menepuk-nepuk kepala pirangnya—dengan lembut dan hati-hati.

Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Natsu—penciuman yang tajam tidaklah sulit untuk menemukan sosok _blondie_ yang (masih) disayanginya itu.

Lucy hanya menoleh sebentar—melihat Natsu dengan senyumannya, lalu kemudian dia kembali lagi menatap kosong lautan yang telah menghitam.

"Luce …"

"Pergilah. Nanti Lisanna mencarimu," ucap Lucy parau—terlalu banyak menangis akan membuat suaramu menjadi serak dan bahkan hilang, kau tahu?

Natsu terlihat menghela napas. "Aku tidak peduli. Yang aku pedulikan sekarang adalah kau."

Lucy menoleh. "Dia kekasihmu. Jangan buat dia khawatir."

"Kalau dia kekasihku lalu kenapa? Hatiku masih tersangkut padamu," ucap Natsu—yang jarang-jarang dia menggombal.

_PLAK_

Pipi mulus Natsu terlihat memerah memar akibat tamparan kasar dari Lucy.

"Kau pikir Lisanna tidak sakit hati?" tanya Lucy dengan lantang dan keras.

Natsu hanya memegangi pipinya yang terasa sakit itu—yah, Lucy sepertinya melampiaskan kemarahannya pada tamparannya itu.

"Luce, aku—"

"Sudah pergi sana! Aku bukan barang yang seenaknya bisa berpindah tempat di hati pria! Aku juga punya hati! Hati wanita sulit untuk berpindah ke hati pria lain!" teriak Lucy bangkit berdiri itu—dia melepaskan paksa tangan Natsu yang bertengger pada kepala pirangnya.

Natsu ikut berdiri—tangannya kini melipat. "Kau mengatakan itu sendiri, kan."

"Apa?" tanya Lucy sarat dengan emosi.

"Hati wanita sulit untuk berpindah ke hati pria lain. Itu berlaku bagi aku, Luce. Hati pria juga sangat sulit jika diharuskan berpindah ke hati wanita lain. Memang aku sekarang menjadi kekasih Lisanna, tapi aku masih 75% terfokus padamu," ucap Natsu tajam. Lucy hanya terdiam—matanya sedikit melebar.

Menghela napas, Natsu melanjutkan, "aku juga tidak tahu tentang Gray dan Juvia. Tapi aku hanya ingin jujur padamu."

"Natsu, aku tidak mungkin menyukaimu."

Natsu memegang kedua tangan Lucy. "Kau bisa, Luce. Lupakan Gray brengsek itu—beraninya dia mengkhianatimu!"

"Tidak," ucap Lucy bergetar. Sesakit apapun, entah kenapa seluruh hatinya masih pada sosok mage es—yang brengsek itu.

Natsu semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Lucy. "Pikirkan Lisanna, Natsu. Kalau kau tidak memikirkan perasaannya, kau sama brengseknya dengan Gray."

"Persetan dengan Lisanna. Yang penting sekarang aku ingin kau," ucap Natsu kemudian ia mencium Lucy dengan ganas—lidahnya langsung menerobos masuk dalam rongga mulut gadis _blondie_ itu.

"Na—mph," Lucy berusaha untuk berontak—menolaknya. Mata coklatnya terkaget-keget—apalagi saat lidah panas Natsu berusaha untuk masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Tangan Natsu memegang erat pinggang Lucy—seakan-akan tidak mau melepasnya sedikitpun.

Mata Lucy tidak tertutup sama sekali—dia tidak begitu menikmati ciuman panas dari Natsu, yang hanya menuntut nafsu dan keinginan semata.

Tanpa sengaja dia menangkap sosok kedua insan yang berjalan dengan ceria menuju _Fairy Hills_. Matanya terbeliak kaget ketika mendapati siapa yang bercanda riang itu.

Seakan matanya sudah capai untuk terus mengeluarkan likuid bening, Lucy mencoba untuk menutup matanya—menghindari pandangan yang tidak mengenakkan di depannya itu.

.

.

.

.

"Gray, tadi sangat menyenangkan sekali," ucap Juvia sambil memegang permen kapas—yang ia beli di taman bermain tadi.

Gray tertawa kecil. "Kau tidak pernah mengunjungi tempat seperti itu, ya? kalau begitu kau harus sering-sering ke sana," jawab Gray terkekeh kecil.

"Ya, lumayan untuk penghilang stres," Juvia ikut tersenyum—kali ini tanpa _fangirling_ yang lebay dan mata berbentuk hati. Semua sudah mulai berjalan normal. "Hm, aku pulang dulu ya, terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Gray."

Gray mengangguk kecil. "Sama-sama."

Setelah Juvia sudah benar-benar pergi, Gray pun menoleh dan menatap ke arah pantai. Dipandangnya langit kelam—sekelam hatinya sekarang. Matanya kemudian menutup.

Gray langsung berwajah sendu. Senyuman yang sedari tadi ia perlihatkan pada Juvia, dan wajah sok tenang di guild tadi seakan lenyap entah kemana.

Dia tahu resikonya. Dia tidak akan bisa mendekati kekasih—mantan kekasihnya saat ini, dan semua ini gara-gara dia sendiri.

Tapi, salahkah Gray? Dia hanya membantu orang yang menyukainya—tapi tidak disukainya itu untuk _move on_. Ada yang salah dengan itu?

Gray akui caranya untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini bakal rumit. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Gray mau tak mau harus begini.

Dia harap Lucy tetap seti—

… a?

Mata Gray yang baru sebentar terbuka itu tiba-tiba melebar melihat pemandangan yang dijumpainya.

Hilang sudah harapannya untuk Lucy yang setia menunggunya—dia seharusnya sadar, siapa juga yang mau menunggu pria brengsek seperti dia? Lagi pula Lucy adalah tipikal gadis yang disukai banyak orang—tidakkah kau lihat tubuhnya yang molek itu?

Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, dia melihat.

Natsu dan Lucy. Beradu lidah dengan mesranya.

_TES_

Likuid bening itu jatuh seenaknya di pipi putih mulus Gray.

Sakit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ To Be Continued ~**

* * *

Heeeyaaaaa! Day-chan akhirnya apdet fic ini juga ^o^

Baru sadar lho, kalo ini fic, adalah fic ter'berat' yang pernah aku buat! Biasanya sih masalahnya ringan-ringan aja, tapi sekarang ini sip banget yak OwO

Karena keterlambatan yang amat sangat sangat saya lakukan XD, aku panjangin chapter ini. Fyuh!

Sekarang saatnya membuka kotak review yang telah berdebu dan banyak sarang laba-labanya(?)~

**.**

**bjtatihowo **: Lyon OOC? Hm, okelah kalo begitu. Akan aku perbaiki karakter Lyon di masa mendatang(?) makasih udah review.

**.**

**Hinagiku Zeelmart** : Sepertinya ini makin kusut ya? XD makasih udah review**.**

**.**

**Minami Luigi** : uwah OwO gimana kalo kamu aja yang buat fic pake ide itu? Gimana? XD makasih udah review**.**

**.**

**Sykisan** : iya endingnya GraLu kok. Hm, aku apdetnya lama soalnya banyak tugas D"X makasih udah review**.**

**.**

**Hyuu-su** : Hmm, apakah ini Cheeky n Hyuu-su itu? OwOa kalo salah gomen m(_ _)m hm, tujuan Gray sepertinya bisa ditebak di chapter ini XD makasih udah review**.**

**.**

**Scy Momo Cherry, niazz, Uchiha Nura, Bakadesu, Guest, Guest, digitalxRENEGADE** : endingnya GraLu, teman-teman XD. Yang pasti happy ending, dan tidak ada Lyon X Lucy di sini -.- lalu maaf juga apdetnya kelamaan XD salahkan tugas saya, ya? XD makasih udah review**.**

**.**

**Hyuuga Munshuta **: nggak, nggak, ini ntar GraLu kok XD. Wah, ya bukan salah saya to kalo endingnya entar GraLu, bukan NaLu? XD tapi di sini mungkin banyak adegan yang sempat membuat shock para readers—bahkan authornya juga! #lho XD makasih udah review**.**

**.**

**DemonSmirk** : Kali ini Lucy mengoperkan dirinya pada Natsu (lagi) XD Lyon memang kasian, dia itu udah egois, gak punya pacar lagi. #hubungannya? XD makasih udah review**.**

**.**

**emma-nyaaan **: nah, setelah kamu baca chapter ini, yang perlu dikasihani siapa ya? XD waduh, LuLy rate M? OwO wong aku bikin NaLu rate T++(?) aja masih gemeteran ini tangan XD —sebenarnya fic aku yang _**Sleepover! Over and Over?**_ Itu mau aku kasih lemon sedikit lho, tapi tanganku … XD makasih udah review**.**

**.**

**Yolanda** : Gray tidak akan pernah melepaskan Lucy XD. Dia punya alasan tersendiri untuk itu XD makasih udah review**.**

**.**

**Mikaruna** : tetep GraLu kok XD makasih udah review**.**

**.**

Yosha.

Curhat sedikit. Di chapter lalu, banyak banget yang memaki Gray sebagai lelaki kurang ajar XD. Setelah kalian baca chapter ini, apa yang kalian pikirkan? XD

Semoga kalian suka dengan chapter ini.

**Apa tanggapan kalian?**

* * *

**[ FLAMES ALWAYS ALLOWED, BUT NO WAY FOR SILENT READER ]**

[ Kita pasti punya pendapat tersendiri, kalau kita manusia berakal ^^ ]

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	7. The Covered Truth

Gadis bersurai merah marun itu tengah mengistirahatkan dirinya di Bar _Guild_. Matanya memancarkan perasaan yang bercampur aduk, antara tidak percaya diri dan juga tidak bahagia.

Suara gaduh yang dibuat oleh anggota-anggota _Guild_ seakan tidak dihiraukannya. Padahal biasanya ia akan melerai—atau malah akan ikut andil dalam pertarungan 'persahabatan' itu. Orang-orang pun tidak ambil pusing, karena tidak ada yang mengganggu aktivitas mereka.

Menutup matanya, gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya menegang, berusaha menahan air mata yang mengancam jatuh.

Sang Titania kesepian.

* * *

**Warning : Semi-canon, maybe OOC**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

_**Author**_** tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari cerita ini. Hanya untuk kesenangan, percayalah.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Day-chan Dragneel **_**presents**_

**.**

**.**

_**Goodbye**_**, Gray!**

**.**

**Chapter 7 : _The _**_**Covered Truth**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Happy safe reading**_

* * *

Mungkin sudah menjadi hal biasa jika ketiga orang itu mulai jarang berkunjung ke _Guild_. Mereka rata-rata mengambil misi yang hadiahnya cukup besar, dan diperlukan waktu yang lama. Mereka jadi seperti Mystogan—Jellal versi Edolas yang waktu itu masih bergabung di Fairy Tail.

Tiga orang itu—Natsu, Gray dan Lucy.

Sudah satu bulan hubungan mereka tidak kunjung membaik. Ditambah dengan orang-orang yang terkait dengan masalah mereka—Juvia dan Lyon, juga seakan memperkeruh suasana. Juvia memang masih sering berada di _Guild_, tapi ia menjadi pemurung dan jarang berbicara dengan anggota _Guild_ lainnya.

Sedangkan Lyon, ia sudah kembali ke Lamia Scale dua hari lalu. Ia menyadari bahwa ia tidak bisa meninggalkan _Guild_-nya begitu saja hanya karena dalam misi mendapatkan hati seorang gadis yang sedang patah hati. Ia masih berjiwa besar—ia meninggalkan Juvia dengan beberapa pesan yang cukup meyakinkan.

"Erza."

Gadis itu mendongak. Didapatinya sosok pelayan _Guild_ yang sedang membawakannya minuman segar.

"_Genki_?" tanyanya lagi dengan ramah. "Tumben kau ada di _Guild_, Erza."

"Aku lelah," ucap Erza pelan.

Mirajane memandangi teman yang pernah menjadi rivalnya dulu itu. "Kau terus melakukan misi solo berturut-turut selama satu bulan ini. Itu memang melelahkan," ucapnya.

Erza menghela napas kecil. Memang, satu bulan ini juga ia menjadi jarang mengunjungi _Guild_. Ia juga mendadak menjadi _mission-maniac_. Ia terus bekerja, bekerja dan bekerja. Bekerja sendirian—misi solo.

"Apa tiga orang bodoh itu mengambil misi lagi?"

"Kurasa tidak. Gray sudah pulang tiga hari yang lalu. Sedangkan Natsu juga sudah pulang kemarin ..." ucapan Mira menggantung di akhir. Dan itu membuat Erza mengerutkan keningnya—bingung.

"... Natsu selalu bersama-sama dengan Lucy. Ini hanya perasaanku atau memang Natsu yang selalu mengikuti Lucy?" ucap Mirajane bertanya-tanya. Gadis _take-over_ itu merasa kasihan pada adiknya yang baru satu bulan ini menjalin hubungan dengan Natsu.

Erza berpikir sebentar. Gray seakan menjadi sosok yang sangat jahat di depan mata cokelat Lucy. Ia seperti tidak peduli apa-apa lagi padanya. Memang hubungan Gray dan Lucy sudah kandas, jadi apa salahnya Natsu mendekati Lucy?

Tapi di sisi lain Natsu juga tetap bersalah. Dia tidak memikirkan perasaan Lisanna—kekasihnya yang sangat sabar menghadapinya. Mata _onyx_-nya hanya tertuju pada sosok pirnag, bukan pada sosok putih itu.

Dan Lucy? Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa atau berbuat apa-apa. Ia merasa hampa, tidak mempunyai semangat untuk hidup kembali. Ia sudah lelah untuk mengusir Natsu dari kehidupannya. Dengan keadaan perasaan yang seperti ini, ia tidak mampu untuk meyakinkan Natsu kembali pada Lisanna. Ia biarkan semuanya terjadi.

Sebenarnya siapa yang _brengsek_?

"Aku pulang dulu, Mira," ujar Erza bangkir berdiri.

Mirajane memandangi punggung Titania itu dengan pandangan simpati. Ia turut bersedih atas konflik-konflik yang telah terjadi. Dan orang yang paling dekat dengan ketiga orang itu—Erza, yang merupakan sahabat mereka juga, adalah orang yang paling terluka.

xxxxx

Angin semilir menyerbak ke seluruh kota Magnolia. Awan-awan sedang bergerombol berusaha menutupi matahari yang menyilaukan mata. Langit yang biru menjadi saksi bisu semua kegiatan yang berlangsung pada siang hari ini.

Erza tidak menyangka masalahnya akan mencapai jangka waktu sepanjang ini—satu bulan, kau tahu? Ia tidak bisa untuk terus diam dan melihat semuanya terjadi begitu saja.

Tapi, apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Apa yang diperlukan untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka kembali? Di mana 'Tim Terkuat Fairy Tail' yang dulu? Di mana rasa persahabatan yang diselingi rasa humor—dan kadang-kadang mesum itu?

Jujur, Erza rindu.

Erza merindukan semuanya. Memang tidak ada yang berubah dengan _Guild_ beserta kebanyakan orangnya, tapi ketiga orang itu telah berubah drastis.

Tidak ada lagi pertengkaran yang bersahabat—atau hanya sebagai candaan. Jika mereka bertengkar, pertarungannya akan sangat serius—hingga Erza pun tidak mampu untuk menghentikannya. Asal kalian tahu, dua pemuda itu sangat kuat.

Lucu sekali, persahabatan di antara ketiga orang itu rusak hanya gara-gara cinta?

Erza tertawa pahit.

Teganya mereka bertiga meninggalkan ia sendirian.

Bisa saja Erza bergabung dengan _Raijinshuu_, _Strauss siblings_, Tim _Shadow Gear_, ataupun dengan Bisca dan Alzack. Tapi itu akan membuatnya merasa merepotkan orang lain dan bahkan tidak nyaman. Ia lebih memilih misi solo dari pada bergabung dengan tim lainnya—selain timnya sendiri.

Dan ucapan Mirajane tadi membuatnya berandai. Natsu berusaha mendekati Lucy? Hahaha, itu sangat tidak mungkin, kan? Setahu Erza, Natsu itu polos. Dia tidak mengerti tentang apa itu cinta, apa itu selingkuh atau apa itu cemburu.

Walaupun begitu, Natsu tetap seorang laki-laki remaja, bukan?

Erza berpikir kembali. Walaupun tidak mengerti itu apa, tapi bisa saja secara naluri Natsu melakukannya. Jika ia merasa ingin memiliki, maka ia akan berusaha keras untuk memiliki itu. apalagi dengan tipikal Natsu yang merupakan sosok pantang menyerah dan cepat marah.

Apa mungkin Natsu sedang ter-_imprint_* dengan Lucy?

Erza menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Natsu memang dari kecil sudah hidup bersama naga, tapi ia tidak harus jatuh cinta dengan cara naga, bukan?

Gadis _armor_ itu menghela napas. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menyelesaikan ini.

"Luce! Aku pesankan kau ini ya."

"Hn."

"Luce? Sampai kapan kau tidak bersemangat seperti ini? Ayolah," ucap pemuda itu memegang dagu sang gadis.

Sang gadis itu kemudian tersenyum—meskipun Erza tahu itu senyuman paksaan. "A-aku hanya lelah, Natsu. Sudah terserah aku kau pesankan apa, yang penting makan, ha-haha," jawabnya dengan tawa yang garing.

Melihat itu pemuda _pinkish_ pun tersenyum dan mengecup bibir gadis itu pelan. Sedangkan gadis itu hanya bereaksi datar—dan bahkan tidak membalas ciumannya.

"Igneel pernah mengajariku bahwa kalau ada seorang gadis yang sedang tidak _mood_ atau marah, cium saja bibirnnya," ucapnya dengan cengirannya yang khas.

Erza langsung beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri—di samping restoran terbuka itu. Mencuri dengar dari percakapan mereka—Natsu dan Lucy, membuatnya semakin muak dengan mereka.

Entah kenapa ia merasa bertambah sedih dengan kenyataan Lucy yang tiba-tiba menjadi gadis _gampangan_. Ia terseret arus perselisihan kedua pemuda yang sedang memperebutkannya, tanpa ada rasa tegas yang berarti.

Erza marah. Kalut.

Ayolah, tidak bisakah gadis pirang itu tegas? Kalau Lucy tegas, mungkin permasalahannya tidak akan sepanjang ini. Tidak akan sampai berbelit-belit hingga memakan waktu.

Tapi sepertinya ia tidak begitu menikmati waktunya bersama Natsu. Ini terlihat dari mimik muka Lucy yang sangat datar dan senyum paksaannya di depan Natsu tadi. Apakah ia belum bisa _move on_ atau dia merasa kasihan pada Lisanna—yang notabene kekasih Natsu? Entahlah.

Semuanya rumit.

xxxxx

Langit merah menyapa kota kecil nan indah ini. Suara burung hitam yang memang munculnya saat sore mulai mengeluarkan suara-suaranya. Matahari sudah mulai menyanggahkan dirinya untuk terbenam—menantikan esok hari dan dia akan muncul kembali.

Seorang gadis bersurai putih sedang berjalan menuju sebuah rumah. Ia hapal betul jalan ini—karena ia sudah bermain ke rumah ini sejak ia masih kecil. Tapi sekarang, hal yang membedakan adalah mimik mukanya dan taraf kedewasaannya.

Wajah yang mencerminkan rasa kesabaran yang tinggi. Ia harus tetap seperti ini jika ia ingin hubungannya terus berlanjut. Tidak dihiraukannya nasehat-nasehat dari orang-orang di _Guild_ untuk memutuskannya.

Ia mencintainya sepenuh hati.

_TOK TOK TOK_

"Natsu!" teriaknya dengan keras dan ceria.

_CKLEK_

"_Nani_?" tanyanya datar.

"Apa-apaan wajahmu itu! Seperti tidak suka bahwa aku ada di sini," ucap Lisanna cemberut—ia berpura-pura marah dan menggembungkan pipinya.

"..."

"Aku pulang kalau kau bersikap seperti itu! Huh!" ucap Lisanna masih berpura-pura marah. Ia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauhi pintu rumah kayu itu.

"..."

_BRAK_

"Eh?"

Lisanna berbalik. Pintunya—yang semula terbuka itu jadi menutup.

Lisanna berekspetasi bahwa Natsu akan mengejarnya dan minta maaf, seperti sepasang kekasih yang lainnya. Tapi apa? Natsu malah menutup pintunya. Dia benar-benar sudah tidak peduli padanya lagi.

Kekasih yang tak dianggap?

"Lisanna ..."

Seekor kucing berwarna biru membuka pintu itu dengan pelan.

"Happy!" Lisanna langsung mendekat ke arah Happy.

Happy terlihat murung. Sudah jelas—ketika majikannya sedang labil seperti itu, ia pun tidak dianggap. Happy saja tidak dianggap, apalagi Lisanna?

"_Gomen ne_, Lisanna," ucap Happy.

Lisanna menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan kau yang harusnya minta maaf," jawabnya dengan tersenyum pahit.

"Natsu tidak seceria dulu, Lisanna," ucap Happy yang juga masih mengerutkan bibirnya.

"..."

"Dia seakan seperti bukan dirinya yang dulu," ucap Happy lagi.

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu pada Natsu. Bisakah aku masuk?" tanya Lisanna. Happy langsung mempersilahkan Lisanna masuk dan menemui Natsu.

Natsu sedang tertidur. Hei, baru beberapa menit tadi Natsu masih bicara dengannya, bukan? Tapi sekarang dia malah tertidur dengan pulas.

Lisanna memandangnya dengan senyum tipis. Ia memegang pipi putih Natsu dengan lembut dan sayang. Happy segera meninggalkan mereka berdua—mungkin ia akan memberi waktu bagi mereka berdua dan pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Natsu ..."

"Hn."

Lisanna mengerjapkan matanya. Apa itu cuma perasaannya atau Natsu membalas ucapannya?

Beberapa saat kemudian mata _onyx_ itu terbuka. Lisanna langsung terkaget. "Natsu? Kau masih bangun?"

"Apa maumu ke sini?" tanya Natsu.

"Aku ... tidak boleh ke sini?" tanya Lisanna balik.

"..."

"..."

Hening yang cukup memakan waktu lama menghiasi pertemuan mereka berdua. Tidak seorang pun yang mencairkan suasana canggung yang tidak menyamankan hati ini.

"Natsu," panggil Lisanna.

"Hn."

"Aku ... hanya mau bertanya."

"..."

Likuid bening mulai muncul di pelupuk mata gadis berambut putih itu. Dia sudah berusaha menahannya, tapi tetap saja—membuat matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Apakah kau mencintaiku selama ini?"

Natsu langsung mendongak dan menatap Lisanna dalam.

xxxxx

"Gray, terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini."

Gray tersenyum menanggapinya. "Seperti yang kau inginkan," jawabnya ramah.

Gadis itu mengambil minuman kaleng yang tergeletak di pasir pantai dan meminumnya pelan. Mereka berdua jatuh ke dalam keheningan yang menenangkan. Larut dalam pikiran masing-masing—sepertinya.

"Kau tidak rindu padanya?" tanya gadis itu memecah keheningan.

"Pada siapa?"

"Oh ayolah," ucapnya menoleh ke arah Gray.

Gray mendengus pelan. "Bukan urusanmu, kan."

"Tapi aku tetap merasa bersalah atas—"

"Tidak apa, Juvia," ucap Gray memotong ucapan gadis air itu.

Juvia jadi agak cemberut. "Tapi ini sudah satu bulan jika kita hitung, Gray. Aku tidak mau mempersulit ini lagi."

"Dari pada mengkhawatirkan itu, bagaimana dengan perasaanmu?" ucap Gray tertawa kecil.

Juvia terdiam. Matanya ia alihkan selain mata _onyx_ Gray ke pemandangan lautan yang mulai menggelap. Gray yang menyadari itu hanya terdiam juga.

"Gray."

"Hm?"

Juvia memposisikan dirinya untuk menghadap Gray. Gray yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya menurut saja.

"Ijinkan aku untuk melakukan ini satu kali saja," ucap Juvia memohon.

Gray mengerutkan kedua keningnya. "Apa?"

Juvia terlihat menarik napas panjang. Beberapa saat kemudian ia memegang kedua pundak Gray dengan tangannya yang mungil.

"Aku mencintaimu."

_CUP_

Sekilas. Tidak sampai satu detik Juvia mengecup bibir Gray dengan cepat.

"Ju-juvia?!" ucap Gray tidak percaya.

Juvia hanya tersenyum. Tapi anehnya, tidak ada mata yang berbentu hati lagi, tidak ada semburat merah yang menghiasi pipinya, tidak ada imajinasi-imajinasi _alay_ yang biasa ia lakukan dulu.

Tidak ada.

Juvia tertawa kecil. "Kenapa wajahmu, Gray? Jangan-jangan kau yang jatuh cinta padaku, ya?" ucapnya menggoda.

Gray—yang wajahnya terlihat kaget, langsung berubah menjadi cemberut. "Tidak. Aku hanya kaget karena tindakanmu tadi."

Juvia tersenyum. "Haaah, aku lega bisa mengatakannya. Sekarang aku bisa mulai berpindah darimu, hehe," ucap Juvia tertawa.

Gray tersenyum. "Seharusnya begitu. Eh, tunggu, berarti selama satu bulan ini tidak ada _progress_ yang berarti?" tanya Gray dengan mata yang terbeliak.

"Memangnya kau pikir mudah?" ujar Juvia menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

Gray menepuk jidatnya dan sedikit _sweatdrop_. Melihat itu Juvia pun tertawa kembali.

"Tapi aku pikir kau sudah mulai tersentuh dengan Lyon kemarin," ucap Gray. "Waktu dia mengucapkan kata-kata yang meyakinkan dirimu itu," lanjut Gray dengan menggoda.

"Ka-kau mendengarnya!?" ucap Juvia _blushing_. "Kukira saat itu tidak ada orang."

"Oh, tidak bisa," ucap Gray tertawa.

"Lyon orang yang suka _menggombal_," ucap Juvia mengerucutkan bibirnya—tetap pada pipi yang semakin merona.

"Hee, bukankah gadis itu suka dengan rayuan?" canda Gray.

"Tidak!"

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

_SRAK_

Mata _onyx_ itu melebar sesaat.

"Ada apa, Gray?" tanya Juvia yang menyadari Gray sedang kaget.

"Ada seseorang di sini."

Gray langsung menoleh ke belakang dan berdiri.

Setelah mencari dalam kegelapan—karena hari sudah mulai malam, Gray akhirnya menemukan jejak kaki yang menapak menuju suatu tempat.

"Juvia, kau pulang saja, aku akan menyelesaikan ini," ucap Gray dengan serius.

"Baiklah. Tapi ..."

"Hm?" Gray berbalik menatap Juvia yang sedang _sweatdrop_.

"Pakai dulu bajumu!"

Gray jadi ikut _sweatdrop_ melihat tubuhnya yang sudah bertelanjang dada. Tapi karena jejak kaki yang tercetak di pasir pantai ini lebih penting dari pada baju, ia menghela napas.

"Persetan dengan baju. Kau pulanglah!"

xxxxx

Gray langsung berlari mengejar sosok yang telah mencuri dengar percakapan mereka berdua. Dilihat dari jejaknya, kelihatannya ia tidak sengaja mencuri dengar, karena jejak kakinya yang terlihat memutar secara statis—menunjukkan bahwa ia memutuskan untuk mendengarkan itu atau tidak.

"Cih, siapa ya—"

Gray berhenti menggerutu. Kedua kakinya pun berhenti seketika.

Di depannya sudah terlihat orang yang telah mencuri dengar tadi—dan ia sedang berlari dengan cepat.

"Erza!?" ucap Gray tidak percaya.

Kenapa Erza harus _menguping_? Kenapa Erza? Erza bukanlah orang yang seperti itu. Oke—tadi memang Gray berpikir bahwa orang yang mencuri dengar itu tidak sengaja. Dan mungkin Erza tidak sengaja mendengar percakapannya bersama Juvia.

Tapi, kenapa Erza harus berlari?

Gray berpikir dengan cepat, karena kalau tidak Erza akan segera hilang dari pandangannya. Berpikir, berpikir dan berpikir. Coba lihat, ini bukan jalan menuju _Guild_, jadi Erza tidak mungkin menyebarkan kebenaran dari rahasianya ke orang-orang _Guild_. Ini adalah jalan menuju—

—Apartemen Lucy?

Jadi, Erza akan mengatakan kepada Lucy tentang kebenarannya?

Tidak tidak tidak. Gray tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Sebelum Juvia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Lyon dan mereka berdua jadi, Gray tidak akan membuka rahasianya pada siapa pun.

Dan sekarang, tanpa sengaja Erza—yang notabene cerdas, mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan langsung menuju apartemen Lucy dengan tujuan memberitahunya.

Apa yang harus Gray lakukan sekarang?

"..."

Gray berpikir sebentar, dan yang muncul di otaknya secara _express_ hanyalah cara itu. Ya, cara itu.

Gray langsung berlari secepat kilat menyusul Erza yang mulai hilang dari pandangannya.

_DOK DOK DOK_

"LUCY! LUCY! LUCY!" ucap—teriak Erza dengan keras. Dia tidak bisa melompati jendelanya—karena jendelanya sudah dikunci.

Erza harus menyampaikan informasi ini sebelum semuanya terlambat. Ya, ini harus disampaikan pada Lucy agar semuanya bisa kembali normal. Sekarang juga.

"Iya, iya! Kau tidak sabaran sekali sih, Erza!" ucap Lucy yang sedang berlari dari dalam apartemennya.

"Ada ap—eh?"

Lucy mendapati luar apartemennya, kosong.

"Apa itu tadi?" Lucy bertanya-tanya. Dia kemudian mengedikkan kedua bahunya dan kembali masuk ke dalam.

"Mummhii ..."

"Ssh!"

Gray membawa lari Erza dengan sekuat tenaga—sekuat-kuatnya. Karena sang Titania itu tidak menurut dan terus mencoba untuk melepaskan diri. Tangan Gray menutup mulut Erza dengan keras—sampai Erza merasa kesakitan.

Setelah sampai di sebuah gang—celah antara toko-toko, Gray melepaskan Erza.

"Apa yang kau—"

"JANGAN KAU KATAKAN ITU PADA LUCY!"

Erza terlihat membelalak. Tidak pernah ia bayangkan bahwa Gray akan semarah ini. Lagi pula kenapa ia harus merahasiakan itu pada Lucy?

"Kenapa kau merahasiakan itu pada Lucy?" tanya Erza dengan _dark aura_ yang biasanya membuat semua orang bergidik ngeri.

Tapi semua berbeda. Gray tidak akan terpengaruh sama sekali pada semengerikannya Erza—dilihat dari manapun, Erza masih perempuan dan dia laki-laki. Laki-laki takut pada perempuan tidak akan membuat laki-laki itu berani.

"Itu urusanku," ucap Gray dingin.

"Tidak. Ini urusanku juga. Aku tidak kuat melihat kalian seperti ini. MANA TIM TERKUAT KITA DULU!?" teriak Erza penuh emosi.

Gray hanya terdiam. Tampaknya ia berusaha mengerti bagaimana posisi Erza sekarang. Yah, kau tahu, semua sahabatmu mengalami konflik dan akhirnya meninggalkanmu sendiri dalam kedamaian. Bukankah itu sakit?

"Erza, aku tahu posisimu, tapi—"

"Sudah! Aku tetap akan mengatakannya kepada Lucy agar semuanya selesai," potong Erza dengan mata yang berkilat-kilat.

Gray menggertak giginya pelan. Dia memang akan mengatakannya pada Lucy, tapi tidak sekarang. Setelah semuanya selesai, dia akan mengatakannya sendiri. Dan jika kebenaran itu terucap dari mulut orang lain, itu sangat tidak _gentleman_.

Erza yang melihat Gray diam saja, segera melemparkan pandangan dingin pada Gray dan berbalik.

Dan baru tiga langkah Erza meninggalkannya—

_DUAK_

—ia terjatuh tidak sadar.

Gray mengambil sapu tangan dari celananya dan mengusap darah yang tercecer di sudut bangunan itu.

Setelah bersih dari darah Erza, ia membopong tubuh Erza kembali ke apartemen Lucy.

Setelah sampai di depan apartemen Lucy, ia jatuhkan tubuh Erza secara kasar. Dia tidak peduli kepalanya yang berdarah itu membentur tangga depan apartemen Lucy.

_DOK DOK DOK_

"Iya! Sebentar!" sahut Lucy dari dalam.

Gray segera berlari dari tempat itu. Dia berlari, berlari dan terus berlari.

Setelah sudah jauh, ia jatuh terduduk. Badannya berkeringat banyak, antara lelah dan terus kengerian atas perbuatan yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Jadi, masalah baru apa kali ini? Setelah ia menyakiti kekasihnya, ia harus menyakiti sahabatnya.

Gray tersenyum pahit.

"Maafkan aku, Erza."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

*_imprint_ : sekali lihat, langsung yakin bahwa itu adalah _soulmate_-nya. Biasanya ini di kaum hewan.

.

.

.

_Minna_-san, ada yang masih inget saya? ._.

Maaf karena apdetnya molor abis, karena author juga manusia, ada UAS, ada ulangan, yah... jadi anak SMA ternyata setres juga DX

Dan maaf kali ini saya belum isa bales satu-satu reviewnya. Tapi yang penting terima kasih banyak telah membaca dan mereview fic nggak jelas ini!

Bagaimana? Konfliknya tambah satu, kan? Wkwkwk *ketawa nista* #digablok massa

Special thanks to **Koukei Minamika**, **Hyuu-su no login**, **niazz**, **Hinagiku Zeelmart**, **wijnark11**, **namina88**, **Miyoko Kimimori**, **Hikaru Dragneel**, **NLGE**, **MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon**, **ai2 lucky**, **Scy Momo Cherry**, **Saika Tsuruhime**, **Sparkleonyou**, dan **blueberrymufiin**.

Terima kasih! ^^

**[ FLAMES ALWAYS ALLOWED, BUT NO WAY FOR SILENT READER ]**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
